Snow
by Mrs.FFWriter
Summary: [in process] The Starks are one of the wealthiest powerful mob family in Westeros, as are some others. Similar story line as GOT as we know it, but set in crime and modern times instead. Filled with mob Bosses that use guns and money instead of swords and gold. Will eventually be a Sansa/Jon story. Suck at summaries but I hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story starts off just before major war breaks out between three of the major Crime Families of Westeros. It will show us how that feud changed the lives of the characters, and changed the destiny of one boy. The boy that would grow into a powerful man, capable of destroying those that wronged and harmed his family. He'll soon learn he's not the last of the Starks, nor the one with similar thoughts of revenge.**

* * *

 **SNOW – _Prologue_**

 _The Starks were known as one of the oldest and most respected, not to mention richest Families of the Northern Territory. They had dealings with all of the Northern Families, so there were no shortage of loyal followers. Many of the other families from across Westeros, even some International Families, wanted the Starks as allies. Aside of countless lucrative business deals, there were often alliances brokered through marriage, as well._

 _Unfortunately, the outdated notion didn't always end well. None more so than that of Lyanna Stark and Robert Baratheon, heir to the Eastern Family title and fortune. It would have made one of the most profitable alliances between two great families. Lyanna was the youngest daughter of Rickard Stark and she'd been promised to Robert. He'd fallen for Lyanna at their first meeting rather quickly, and he fell hard. Lyanna had a wild spirit and she was an amazingly smart and quick witted girl, and very lovely besides. However, she was less than impressed by Robert and even less by the idea of being sold into a loveless marriage. Much to her discontent, her feelings were not taken into account, weighed against the deal of a lifetime between her father and the senior Baratheon._

 _Weeks before the wedding was to take place, a massive engagement celebration was underway at the Stark Mansion in Winterfell. The property was filled with hundreds of friends, business partners and important members of Families from across Westeros. Lyanna was feeling restless having been unable to convince her father to call off the wedding, so she felt she couldn't remain in the dining hall faking her smiles and accepting all their congratulations. She found her way to an empty balcony, preferring the solitude and slight chill of the night air._

 _That was the place Rhaegar Targaryen, heir to the Targaryen title and fortune in the Southern territory. The Targaryen family was just as old, powerful and wealthy in the South as the Starks were in the North. Rhaegar was enchanted by Lyanna very soon after meeting her because she didn't bother with the unnecessary formalities everyone else used with him. He quickly realized she wasn't being disrespectful, but that she saw him as a man, not just an heir. They got to chatting and Lyanna was also very taken by Rhaegar, especially when he explained how he could relate to her qualms over the arranged marriage. He too, had a marriage arranged for business purposes and had been fairly unhappy in it._

 _Their conversation flowed for hours, but neither of them seemed to notice. If they had, she might have thought her family would be looking for her to make her appearance. They had commiserated over their similar situations and eventually joked and mocked how the singers and poets mostly used romance as their muse. Then, it started lightly snowing and noticed a snow flake that landed near her temple and when he reached for it, their eyes locked. Their heads began to move closer together, both anticipating what a kiss between them would be like. That was the precise moment Eddard, one of her older brothers interrupted them with a clearing of his throat. Ned told Lyanna that their father was extremely upset that she'd been missing for so long. He'd sent her siblings around the mansion's compound to find her, and return her for the evening's toast so dinner could be served._

 _Lyanna lamented the interruption and her eyes spoke volumes to Rhaegar; words she dared not speak aloud. After only moments of looking into each other's eyes, Lyanna sighed and left Rhaegar on that balcony. Before Ned followed her, he warned Rhaegar that it wouldn't sit well for anyone if he interfered in Lyanna's engagement. He also told the Targaryen that it would be best if he left, leave his sister be, and never return. Rhaegar understood Ned was most likely right, regardless of how he already felt for Lyanna. He sighed, looking for the determination to heed Eddard's warning, but then his eyes spotted Lyanna standing at one of the windows. She was looking longingly back at him with her delicate hand pressed against the glass._

 _In that moment, he felt that the look of sorrow in her eyes meant that her feelings matched his own. At least, he hoped so because of this girl he'd only just met, he found the courage to say 'to hell with 'em all'. His greatest regret had been not finding the valor to avoid being married for the wrong reason, to the wrong person, and against his better judgement. In that moment, as he looked towards Lyanna at that window, he vowed that he wouldn't leave her to face a lifetime doomed in a loveless marriage. Lyanna had captured his heart and he'd get her out, even if she didn't reciprocate his feelings. As an idea was hatching in his mind, he smiled at her and sent her a wink before leaving the mansion._

 _It took Rhaegar a couple of weeks to plan and arrange everything, and then he had to wait. The morning of the wedding, he paid one of the florists to help him. No amount of money was too much to ensure the florist would not only accomplish her task, but to maintain her silence afterwards. He also took several blue roses from her too, when a last spur of the moment idea blossomed in his head and made him smile. He wasn't sure Lyanna would go along with what he'd planned, but he hoped she would. It had already been over an hour since he'd sent the florist on her way, and he was nervously pacing by his convertible, miles from the Stark Mansion._

 _Rhaegar looked up when he heard a truck approaching and saw the florist driving her van towards him. He couldn't tell by the look on her face, if she brought good or bad news, but he felt frozen in place until she can to a stop beside his car. Before he could worry too much longer, the vans side door slid open and Lyanna was hopping out and into his arms. After he'd released her and took in her shining eyes and radiant smile. He presented her with a crown of blue winter roses he'd made, recalling how they had mocked the poets' romance stories. Rhaegar named her his Queen of Love and Beauty, they shared a quick laugh before they finally shared their first kiss. They quickly thanked the florist for her help, and then they were off._

 _They expected there to be side effects for their families because of their whirlwind romance. However, neither of them could have foreseen the uproar and chaos that their disappearance would lead to. They'd fled to a very remote island and didn't bother to follow up with Westeros news. It wasn't until it was far too late for them to do anything, that they learned the consequences of their actions. Countless assumptions, threats and broken partnerships and alliances had erupted among all the major Families, which led to violence and casualties. Starks demanded the return of Lyanna, while Baratheons threatened Targaryens, and other families found themselves choosing sides. Eventually, the heads of the major Families called a summit to try and resolve maters, but things got out of hand and war ensued._

 _Robert's father was assassinated, alongside Lyanna's father and oldest brother, causing Ned and Robert to ascend as Bosses within their Families. Because of their friendship and shared interest in recovering Lyanna, they declared war against any that stood in their way of finding Lyanna. Ned wasted no time in marrying his older brother's fiancé Catelyn Tully, bringing her powerful family as his allies, and it wasn't long before Catelyn became pregnant with his child. Robert held hope of finding and marrying Lyanna, but he also needed support. Thus, he forged an engagement with the daughter of a power Western Family, even though he had no real intention of following through with that wedding._

 _As time passed and war raged on, he recalled the night he'd found Lyanna on that balcony with Rhaegar. While Eddard Stark worried over the fate of his beloved missing sister, but he learned to keep his suspicions to himself. Robert Baratheon was fueled by hatred and sought to eliminate all Targaryens, because he believed they were vile for helping one of theirs to take and keep Lyanna from him. The war was going on just over a year and in that time, Robert had found and killed nearly every Targaryen. That enabled him to orchestrate a hostile takeover of the Targaryen multibillion dollar business and fortune, making Robert the most powerful man of the Eastern and Southern Territories of Westeros._

 _By the time Ned learned the whereabouts of his sister and found her, Lyanna was on her death bed. She had been heavily pregnant with Rhaegar's child. Rhaegar had her in hiding to protect them while he sought out Robert, in hopes of clearing things up. Unfortunately, Lyanna got caught in the crossfire between the Targaryen bodyguards assigned to her and the Lannister's hitmen. A midwife that had been with her was able to save the baby, but Lyanna was dying from severe blood loss when Eddard burst into the room with his loyal guard. Lyanna held her son for moments before begging her brother to protect her son at all costs. Lyanna had already learned that Rhaegar was killed by Robert that morning, just as she'd heard the rampage he'd been on against all Targaryens. Ned looked down at the infant Targaryen his dying sister held weakly. He agreed to protect the child only seconds before seeing a weak smile on her face and the life died in his sister's eyes._

 _Eddard's most trusted guard agreed to help him hide the child and it's parenthood a secret from everyone. After the dust had settled, Ned continued to let the world believe his sister had been kidnapped, held and hidden against her will, until she'd been shot to death. But Ned made sure no one ever learned she'd been in love with Rhaegar, or that she'd birthed his child. Upon returning to the North, Catelyn had introduced Ned to his son Robb and after months, Eddard finally falsely confessed to his wife that he'd been unfaithful just after their marriage while searching for his sister. He presented Catelyn with Jon as his illegitimate son, and the discord in their marriage was long and well known even outside the Winterfell. Ned took the brunt of his wife's hate and anger, ensuring that everyone heard of his indiscretion, so long as it meant Jon's true identity remained a secret._

 _One night after a couple of years, Eddard finally confessed the truth of Jon's parents to Catelyn and swore her to secrecy. She gladly obliged and even apologized to him for her cold behavior and for ever having believed the lie. Their marriage greatly improved after that, and mutual love blossomed between them. So much so, that they welcomed a daughter almost a year later, and several children after that. To the rest of the world, Catelyn had finally learned to forgive Eddard's past, and theirs became a loving marriage. Cate and Ned never shared Jon's truth with anyone, not even their children. Jon was loved and cared for, just as the Stark children were, even by Catelyn herself._

 _With Lyanna gone, Robert was left no alternative than to follow thru with the wedding to Cercei Lannister, daughter of the wealthy Western Family Boss. Together, they ruled over the South, East and Western Territories for many years. Cercei had birthed several children to Robert, and Ned found that he was glad for his old friend. He hoped that meant Robert had finally learned to accept the wife he has instead of longing for long-lost Lyanna. They spoke often enough but hadn't had the occasion to meet again for many years._

 **SNOW -** _ **Preface**_

 _Jon Snow was considered the bastard of the famously wealthy Stark Family, by just about everyone outside of his family. He carried that stigma for a long time. Not that his family treated him any differently, by any means. His mother, father and siblings all shown him love. As a child, he hadn't given much thought to why his surname was Snow, instead of Stark. As he grew through, he began to understand that he was different somehow. On occasions, he questioned his parents, but they never gave him a real answer. They always brushed it off in some way, and his siblings had no idea either. One day in middle school, the other boys mocked him for being a bastard. That was when he learned what it was that set him apart._

 _He became a more introverted boy, not that he'd ever been very extroverted to begin with. His parents - because he still longed to think of them that way, even after learning Catelyn wasn't his true mother - sat him down and told him the false story Ned had concocted all those years before. Despite the years that had passed, Ned was firm in fulfilling the promise he'd made to his sister. Ned and Catelyn told him that his last name made no difference to them in their hearts, and they urged him not to think on it unfavorably because they didn't either. He tried to follow their words, but the other children were relentless. Snow Stain of the Starks, the other boys called him and mocked him so often that he'd never forget it._

 _The bullying lessened eventually and almost became a thing of the past by the time he and Robb entered high school. Jon was wonderful on the sports teams. Then, every evening, they'd train with Nedd at the shooting rage and learned about the Family Business. By the time they were seniors, Sansa had entered their same high school. When her little group of friends would gossip and often reproach her for letting Jon tutor her during study hall, she began distancing herself from him. Her behavior was chastised by their parents, especially when she began doing it at home too. For his part, Jon tried to chalk it up as nothing more than teenage girl moodiness as his parents suggested, but it had stung his feelings._

 _The night after his and Robb's graduation, their father went away on business and Sansa had friends over. Sansa's treatment of Jon was witnessed by Catelyn and she sent Sansa's friends home. That evening, while Sansa was being reprimanded and forced to apologize to Jon, Sansa yelled words to Catelyn that hurt Jon deeply. "Just because you were fool enough to accept the usurper as one of us, doesn't mean I have to apologize to the blemish… to the Snow Stain of the Stark family." Catelyn was shocked at her daughter's words and stood frozen for several moments staring at her in disbelief._

 _Just then, Sansa saw Jon in the corner and turned to find all their siblings standing beside Jon had witnessed her hurtful rant. Sansa's eyes met Jon's sad and hurt eyes. In Sansa's eyes, Jon noticed she appeared shocked and he could see the immediate remorse in them, almost as if she regretted the words she'd just yelled. It was only a few seconds and he could tell Sansa was about to speak to him. However, before anything could be said by anyone, Catelyn struck Sansa's cheek causing everyone to gasp in shock once again. Sansa's hand flew to her cheek and her surprise turned into anger. She stomped away to her bedroom without another word._

 _That night, Jon realized his presence would wind up tearing the family apart if he stayed. He'd had an idea in his mind for some time because he knew he'd never inherit the Stark family business as a Snow. The events of that night solidified his plan to enlist in the Army, so he told Catelyn of his plans when she came to check on him. She immediately alerted Ned of Jon's plans and when Ned arrived the next morning, he went to Jon and they spoke for some time. Despite everyone, except Sansa, trying to convince him to stay, Jon was able to convince his father to allow him to make his own choice. Ned saw a lot of Lyanna in Jon and so, he eventually relented._

 _A week later, Jon was saying his farewells. Everyone was wishing him luck and making him promise to call or write home often. Arya was pissed at Sansa for making Jon feel he needed to leave. Just as she was at Jon for not listening to her when she begged him to stay, but she hugged him tightly just the same. When everyone was always trying to tell the thirteen-year-old girl her how to act, Jon only ever encouraged her differences and she loved him even more for it. The night before he was to leave, he surprised her with a small lady-like gun of her own. He knew how she longed to train with one, but he made her promise to be careful with it._

 _Sansa, of course, had not spoken to him since the night of the big fight and refused come out of her bedroom to say good bye. Jon accepted her decision but needed to say good bye to her, even if she didn't want to see him. He knocked on her door. She asked who it was, then refused to say anything more when he told her it was him. Jon stood outside Sansa's door, thinking of how he loved his sister. He recalled how they played as children, of the many times he'd helped her with her math homework, and how they playfully fought over the lemon cakes Catelyn made for them. With those thoughts in mind, he spoke to her from his heart._

 _"Sansa, I know you do not want to see me and I understand why that is. I'm leaving now so I just wanted to say goodbye. I don't expect you'll tell me to be safe or ask me to write you. Still, I will write home as often as I can and if you decide you'd like to reach out to me, you should know that I will welcome it. You should also know that I don't hold any of this against you; not at all. I still love you Sansa, even if you've no love for me anymore." He spoke kindly and said all he could think to say, despite the ache in his heart. When she still didn't answer him, he simply said one last "Good bye" and then he was gone._

 _Jon did extremely well in the Army training camp and before long, he was going on missions. Through his years in the Army, not many of his team had made the connection between him and his family back home since those things weren't important in the Army. He worked his way to become a highly ranked Army Commander and respected for the man he'd become, not for the family that raised him. That position led him to a top secret international mission that had lasted over a year. During that time, their unit was on blackout mode, which meant he couldn't see, call or correspond with anyone outside his unit. He'd been victorious over the enemy and preparing to head back to Westeros. Needless to say, he was eager to catch up with his family._

 _The helicopter that would return him and his unit to their major airbase took flight as he and his group chatted about what awaited them when they returned home. They'd been in the air for only minutes and barely crossing over still-hostile territory when they began having engine trouble. The pilot tried his best to handle it and avoid landing where they were, but the chopper went down with a crash._

 _Jon knew he must have blacked out because there was pain and a terrible ringing in his ears, as well as an awful smell of burning when he was able to blink his eyes open. He looked around him as the memory of the crash flooded his mind. It didn't look like anyone else had survived. He was surprised that for all the pain he felt, he only seemed to have some ugly bruising and some minor cuts, without any major injuries. He surveyed the area and knew he was better off hiding, knowing the enemy would be arriving soon._

 _Jon had miraculously survived that ordeal, only coming out of hiding at night to eat whatever leftovers he could find near waste bins. For weeks, he learned how to make his way out of that territory. By the time he reached salvation, he was dehydrated, fatigued, and a shell of the soldier he'd once been. Eventually, the Army transferred was able to transfer him to a hospital back in Westeros. Upon his arrival, he not only learned that the Army had recently pronounced his death, but he also learned the fate his family had befallen while he was away._

 _They had all gone their separate ways for one reason or another, and they were gone from him forever. It made him think of the words Father had told them all many times. "When the snows fall and the white winds blow, the lone wolf dies but the pack survives." What would become of him now? Jon wondered, but rather than wallow for too long, he decided he'd seek vengeance on those that took his family from him. Jon set out to avenge his family or die trying._

 **SNOW - Chapter 1 – Truth, at Long Last**

"I'm here to see Mr. Reed, please." I told the receptionist of Reed Law Associates.

"Do you have an apt, Sir?" She questioned without looking my way or taking her eyes off the computer screen she was typing on.

"No, I don't. But I really need to see …" I tried to explain, but she cut me off.

"Then, I'm sorry. Mr. Reed is extremely busy and cannot see anyone that isn't already on his schedule. You'll need to call ahead to make an appointment." She responded without even glancing in my direction.

I sighed understanding her point but knowing full well that I had no intention of leaving without seeing Howland Reed. So, I tried insisting once more. "Miss, if you would just tell him I'm here and that it's important, maybe he'll agree. I just need a few minutes of his time."

This time, the receptionist glanced up at me and by the burning look in her eyes, I felt she was about to unleash a world of fury. Instead, she seemed to freeze when she looked at me. Then, her heated look turned into one of shock and recognition.

"Jon – Mr. Snow … how? I'm sorry, I didn't … I thought you were …" She tried to say but was tongue tied, meaning she knew who I was and had heard of my supposed death.

"Dead? Well, I'm not and that's why it's imperative that I see him. I must get my legal affairs back in order at once." I replied, hoping she finally understood my urgency.

"Yeah, he's extremely busy, Mr. Snow. But even still, I will interrupt him to let him know you're here. I cannot promise anything, but I will let him know. Please have a seat… Would you like some water or anything to drink while you wait?" She spoke and gave me a tentative smile.

"No, I'm fine and I understand. I will wait. Thank you, Miss." I returned her smile and headed towards the chairs.

"Meera." She spoke but I hadn't really understood since I'd already moved away.

"Excuse me?" I questioned.

She chuckled but repeated herself. "I'm Meera, no need for the Miss." She told me with a shrug and chuckled when she saw realization dawn on my face.

"You're his daughter Meera? Of course, you are! My, but you have grown up quite a bit since I last saw you. Even so, I don't know how I didn't realize it before. It's good to see you, Meera." I told her honestly and feeling less tense than when I first walked into the building.

"We were children running around on Halloween the last time I saw you in person, so it's understandable, Mr. Snow." She chuckled before turning to walk in the direction of her father's office.

"Jon." I called out to her before she got too far, so she turned around to face me again with a raised eyebrow. "If I'm to not call you Miss, then please call me Jon… No need for such formalities among old friends." I told her with a sincere smile, which she returned with a nod.

"I'll see what I can do, Jon … I'll be right back." She replied before heading down the long hallway towards her father's office.

I sat on a chair that allowed me to look around the entire reception area. As I took in all the fancy decor of the upscale office, my eyes fell on the far wall. It was a picture of Mr. Howard Reed, just as I remembered him when I was still a kid. In the picture, Mr. Reed was shaking the hand of a younger looking Eddard Stark.

I felt my throat tighten with emotion as I looked upon my father's face. I'd missed him and my family so much while I was overseas. When I learned of my father's and the rest of my family's deaths, I was beyond devastated. They told me about the violent deaths of my father, mother and Robb suffered. Then, they told me how the remains of my youngest brothers were found unrecognizable among the rubble of our home that had been set ablaze. Even if the bodies of my sisters had not been found, they assured me they too must have been killed. To date, I'd not been able to find anyone that could tell me any differently. I'd lost them all while I was away and I'd never see any of them again. That pain will serve to fuel my need for vengeance.

"Jon!?" A man's voice called out, interrupting my thoughts and made look up at the owner of said voice. "My word! It really is you! You have no idea the good it does my heart to see you alive and well, Jon." Howland Reed said profoundly and rushed towards me to offer his hand.

"Mr. Reed." Jon greeted, taking Howland's offered hand.

Before I'd finished speaking the man's name, Howland had pulled me in for an unexpected one-armed hug and pat on the back.

"Please, Jon, call me Howland. We've so much to go over, but first… I must extend my deepest sympathies for all your losses. They've weighed quite heavily on me, so I cannot imagine how you must be feeling." Howland expressed himself genuinely.

I nodded solemnly, not really able to say anything but thinking there are no words. Howland seemed to understand my silence and patted my back once more before turning to Meera.

"Meera, please cancel my next meeting and hold all my calls. No interruptions, please." Howland told Meera, she nodded and returned to her seat.

Just before Howland could usher me towards his office, I mouthed thank you, to Meera. She smiled and waved me away before answering the ringing telephone. I released a long breath as I walked with Howland towards his office. I knew what I needed to do but had no idea of how to go about any of it, or where to start. I hoped Howland could help me sort some of it out. Once inside the office, Howland asked me to take a seat as he went to his own chair while starting to speak right away.

"Alright, first things first. We have got to reinstate you as a living person. I can handle that right away by contacting the Army and getting some documents in order. That shouldn't take more than a couple of days. Once that's done, I can institute Continuity of Control. Jon, so many have sought and destroyed Winterfell for it, but Ned was a smart man with unlimited resources at his disposal. He protected everything so that only a living relative could have access to everything. That's you, Jon, so …" Howland seemed to be on a roll but as the man spoke, things started to go over my head.

"Wait, reinstate me as a living person, yes. But, could you go back for a second? What does Continuity of Control mean? What does any of it mean?" I asked, feeling confused which seemed to make Howland exhale in understanding.

"Jon, you're the remaining heir of the Stark fortune and of the business. Essentially, you're the Stark Family Boss now." He told me and waited for me to respond in any way.

Nothing.

I couldn't think or say anything for several seconds.

Finally, I opened his mouth to try to speak but still, nothing came. I stared into Howland Reeds eyes, searching him, trying to make sense of the man's words. I tried hard to decipher and pick apart the lie ... this couldn't be true.

"I see you're shocked, Jon, and I can understand that. This is a lot … but it's and not even all of it. Yet, the fact remains, Jon. You're in charge now. I'll explain everything I know." Howland said and when I barely nodded, Reed took that as a sign for him to continue.

"Believe me, Jon. Many have tried but none have been able to access any of it. It's all yours now. As such is true and because word that you're alive will spread, you'll need to be very careful." Howland told Jon, seriously.

"How… how is any of this possible?" I asked, managing just above a whisper.

"As Boss of whole of the Northern Territory and Head of the Stark Family, Ned controlled the Stark fortune. He kept the bulk of it all, consolidated inside the Stark Vault in Winterfell. In it, are all the deeds, stocks and banking documents, and Gods only know whatever else makes up the Stark Family Fortune. Aside from a nuclear bomb, which is the only thing not yet tested, the vault has proven indestructible against everything that anyone has tried. There's only one way in, and that's the blood and fingerprints of a Stark." As Howland spoke, my eyes went wide until I shut them abruptly.

"But, I'm not a Stark. I'm only just Jon Snow, a bastard." I sighed ruefully, then continued. "Look, if I could just get your help with reinstating me as a living person again, that's really all I came for anyway." I told him with a small smile while looking at my hands on my lap.

"You're a Stark, Jon. Stark blood runs in your veins." Howland told him, feeling like he might choke on his words from all the secrets he'd kept for so long. He realized that the time had finally come.

"That's nice, I suppose, for you to say but we both know I'm not, Mr. Reed." I responded sadly, still looking down and unwilling to reveal the same old sadness I always felt for not being enough.

Howland said nothing, as he looked at the defeated boy – man, in front of him. So much like Ned, and just as somber. The thought almost made Howland smile but knowing the task he had to complete next, prevented him from being able to do so. Instead, he stood up.

I heard him moving so I looked up and watched Howland go to his office cabinet. I was curious when he pulled out a thick looking flat-head screwdriver and something smaller in the other hand. Howland then walked back to the edge of his desk and nudged it several feet out of place. I wanted to ask what the man was doing but decided to just to watch him, confused as I was by the man's actions.

"Jon, Eddard always wanted to tell you some things that he didn't get the chance to say. Honestly, he really wanted to share certain things with you that weighed on him. But you see, Ned made a promise long ago, Jon. I'm sure I don't have to tell you how stubborn he was, or how strongly he believed in keeping one's word." Howland spoke and I felt my head nod recognizing the truth of his words, but I was also curious as to what secret my father had kept from me. I wondered if it had anything to do with the identity of my birth mother, because that was the one subject Father never, ever spoke to me about.

"The thing is Jon, even if Ned wanted to tell you the whole truth of things, he didn't do it because he genuinely feared for your life. You were his boy and he loved you something fierce, just as he loved all his children." Howland spoke cryptically before he got on all fours, confusing Jon even more.

"What truth? What promise?" I heard myself ask but Howland didn't respond.

Instead, the man revealed a blade which Jon realized was the other item he pulled from the cabinet. Howland pushed the blade into the carpet and made a square cut-out. Next, he began pulling at the carpet from that spot, trying to un-stick it with the flat-head. Once it was free, I noticed there was a hidden compartment underneath.

"Jon, I'm saddened that Ned is not here to tell you what I'm about to reveal to you. Truly, I am, because I know that he longed to do it himself. Since he and Cat are no longer with us, I am the only soul alive that knows what I'm about to share with you, so it falls to me." Howland told me while wiping his brow of the sweat that had collected there. There was a feeling of dread growing in the pit of my stomach that deepened when he looked into my eyes and spoke that last words I ever expected to hear. "Eddard Stark was not your father, Jon."

I was up and out of my chair before I realized it. Howland was a supposed good friend to Father, so I couldn't understand why he would say such a thing. I became so upset at his words and looked down at the man with pure outrage, ready to yell all sorts of obscenities at the man, but Howland held up a hand to stop me.

"Jon, I know you don't believe me and I can see you're angry. You need to let me explain. I'm not lying to you, and I have everything to prove the truth of my words." Howland spoke clearly, but they still felt like foreign words.

"How could he not be my father?" I thought to myself, not realizing I'd spoken aloud.

"Eddard was your uncle, well something of an uncle. I'll show you and explain everything you need to know." Howland told me before making a tiny cut onto his left index finger with blade he'd used moments ago. As the words spun in circles in my mind, I watched him press his right hand on the flat surface of the hidden compartment. A screen light up with a blinking red light. The red blinking only stopped when Howland inserted his bleeding finger under a flap in the corner. Then, the screen lit up green and made an unlocking sound.

"It's the same type of lock used on the Stark Vault. This one is just a lot smaller." Howland briefly smiled at me, but then he took in whatever serious expression I had on my face.

"Please explain yourself, Howland. Nothing makes sense and I'm nearing the end of my patience." I spoke as politely as I could muster, barely keeping my anger in check.

Howland opened the safe, reached inside, and pulled out a thin folder. Then, he stood up and sat in the chair beside me. He opened the folder and began telling the tale he knew would change my life forever.

"Everyone in Westeros could tell you that Rickard Stark had four children. Brandon, Benjen, Eddard, and Lyanna. What no one alive knows, and not many at the time, is that Lyanna was actually Rickard's sort of niece, daughter of his cousin. Lyanna's mother died in child birth only weeks after Rickard's cousin died of a heart attack. Rickard adopted Lyanna and raised her as his own. He wanted no one to know, to avoid Lyanna ever feeling left out." I felt my heart go out to my aunt but was glad she was saved from growing up with the same stigma I did. I shook my thoughts as Howland continued speaking.

"Eddard himself was a boy of one or two at the time, I believe." Howland told me and handed me a copy of Lyanna's birth certificate. "Some years ago, Ned discovered the Lyanna's adoption papers among his father's old things and gave them to me for safe keeping, along with the rest I already had." I nodded at his words before he continued. It was Reed's first piece of evidence so I looked it over, even if I didn't really understand why any of this was relevant.

"I'm sure you're familiar with the story of how Lyanna was kidnapped by Rheagar Targaryen just before her wedding to Robert. What only a small handful of people knew - none of whom are still alive, by the way – is that Lyanna was never taken by the idea of an arranged marriage and much less to Robert. Several days before the wedding, Lyanna and Rhaegar met and fell in love. Despite all the obstacles they knew they'd face, they ran away together and left a real mess of a misunderstanding behind. Naturally, you know of the war between the families that followed?" Howland asked me, but I only nodded because a knot was beginning to form in the back of my throat as Howland continued the story.

"I'll never forget the day Ned and I found Lyanna. That day, the two of us learned the truth of Lyanna's disappearance, just as we learned something else." Howland said has he pulled another two papers from the file and handed them to me.

"Rheagar had discreetly divorced the wife he had and married Lyanna in secret. Here is a copy of the divorce papers of his first marriage, and the second page is a copy of Rheagar and Lyanna's marriage license." Howland said and I barely skimmed the pages as Howland's words began shaping a conclusion in my mind.

"I have only two pages left, Jon. How are you doing? Would you like me to continue?" Howland asked, probably sensing where my thoughts were going. I stiffly nodded for him to go on … I somehow knew that the rest would change everything. I dreaded whatever he might tell me next, but I was sure I needed to hear it.

"Ned and I learned of Lyanna's whereabouts after Rheagar had been killed by Robert's men. Ned and I went there because Robert was dealing with the destruction of the Targaryens. When we reached our destination, we were met with and fought off Guard Soldiers, and what a fight it was. We only barely won and entered the mansion in search of Lyanna until we found her in one of the upstairs bedrooms." Howland's voice sounded like his mind was far away while he recalled the events of that day.

Howland Reed then looked to me which caused my heart to beat faster than it already was, bracing for the conclusion of this crazy story. Still, I needed Howland to say it. Howland must have seen the reluctant acceptance in my eyes, and he had to know I'd figured things out, but he continued his tale.

"Lyanna had just given birth to you, not even an hour before we arrived." At Howland's words, I felt all the air leave my lungs and I felt my body sag. I tried to brace myself, but I felt gutted as I searched Howland's face for any sign that he was lying or misinformed… but I knew in my gut that all of it was true.

Howland handed me the second to last paper. It was a birth certificate... my real birth certificate. My eyes were too blurry to actually read it, but I knew what it said. Then, I looked up at Howland again when the man resumed speaking.

"She went into emergency labor after being shot in the arm during the crossfire and she learned of Rheagar's death. Luckily, she had a nurse or midwife woman with her. That woman later told us that the labor came about too quickly and became complicated. It left no time to move or get Lyanna to a hospital." Howland paused and winced at the memory.

"She was barely alive when we found her, but before passing Lyanna was strong enough to make Ned promise to protect you. She even begged him to prevent Robert from learning about you, knowing the man had gone on a wild Targaryen killing spree. He didn't even spare the women or children. Ned did not hesitate to make the promise, Jon. He did the only thing he could think to do. Just as his father had done for Lyanna, he raised you as his own." Howland concluded.

"He raised me, yes … but as his bastard … even concealing the truth of my parentage from me for my whole life." I heard myself saying with no control over the many mixed feelings surging through me... until anger began rising to the surface.

I became angry that my parents didn't get to live a long and happy life. I was angry that I hadn't gotten to know either of them. I was angry that my father – my uncle - never told me the truth. And, I was angry that I had to live with the shame of growing up a bastard, when I'd actually been an innocent orphan.

"He kept his promise, Jon. That's what he did!" Howland spoke forcefully, getting my attention before softening his tone.

"He may not have gone about it in a way you might have preferred, but he kept his promise to his cousin, whom he loved and believed was his sister. Moments before her death, your mother begged him, Jon. That's not something a man can ignore easily, especially not Ned. It was only after he promised her, that she passed in peace and with a smile upon her face." Howland told me and I noticed the man's eyes were slightly watery.

There was truth in Howland's statement and it calmed me. I was also saddened by the image of my dying mother in my mind. I could only imagine her desperation, for her to have begged so strongly. Besides, if Robert was too powerful if all the storied I've ever heard are true. He'd taken out every other Targaryen he'd encountered, women and children alike, so I'd have been no different for him to dispose of. Maybe Father really didn't have a choice, even if I wish he'd have told me. "You're right, Howland. I… thank you for telling me all this. What's the last paper?" I asked, noticing the folder still in the man's hand.

"Jon, Lyanna and Rheagar's marriage license prove their marriage was legal and together with your birth certificate, they dissolve you of being a bastard. Since your birth certificate proves you're Lyanna's son, you are thereby a Stark and legitimate heir to the Stark Enterprise and fortune. This last page is the result of the neonatal DNA paternity test that Rheagar had Lyanna submit to, while was still pregnant with you. According to the nurse that gave it to us, he wanted it done so that no one could ever dispute your paternal Targaryen birthright. This document legitimizes you as the true heir to the Targaryen Enterprise and fortune, as well. It legally forfeits the Baratheon or any other Family's claim to any of it." Howland had stunned me into a statue state, which caused Howland to chuckle.

"Jon, my boy, you're the rightful Heir to the Northern and the Southern Territories combined... you practically own Westeros. Because of this, you'll not only have all the power among both territories and the Families within, but you will also have many enemies. Jon, you'll have to be more careful and vigilant than ever." Howland told me and slapped a hand on my shoulder, causing me to unfreeze and to look at him feeling bewildered and some desperation.

"It's a lot, I know. Why do you think I had it so well hidden? Listen, you don't have to be or do anything right now. Are you staying at a hotel?" He asked, and when I nodded, he went on. "Good. Go there, think on all of this. I think we should put these papers away for you, keep them safe right back in the hidden safe. We can leave them there until the preliminary paperwork is finalized, and you've had time to think on what you'd like to do. What do you say?" Howland offered, trying to be helpful knowing these papers could not fall into the wrong hands, and I eagerly accepted.

Howland filed all the papers back into the folder and put it back inside the safe. Then, he clicked some buttons on it and asked me to add a drop of my blood into the little corner flap. I was slightly confused but agreed when Howland told me it would be practical for us both to have access to the safe. Then, he replaced the cut peace of carpet and covered it with his desk again. It looked as if nothing at all had been tampered with.

"I… I'm so… Thank you, Howland. Thank you for helping my fath- my uncle to protect my secret. He always told us how you bravely saved his life in battle and it seems I too, owe you my gratitude for helping save mine. If there's ever anything I can do to repay you, in any way…" I finally found my voice and was able to express my thanks to Howland. The older man just clapped a hand on my shoulder again.

"No thanks necessary, Jon. I think – no, I know without a single doubt that if the tables had been reversed, Ned would have done the exact same for me. He was a true friend to me since we were young, and his loyalty could never be called into question. You know, I see a lot of his same qualities in you. He may not have sired you, Jon, but Eddard Stark was a father to you in every way that matters to a young man. And from the looks of it, he raised you very well." As Howland spoke, I felt a swell of gratitude and pride. I nodded accepting that Reed was right.

"Thanks again… will you give me a call once the preliminary papers are done?" I asked, giving the man a card with my new cellphone number on it. Howland readily agreed then walked me out.

As we reached Meera's desk, she looked up and smiled but I could tell she appeared curious about the looks on our faces. "Everything okay?" She asked, only to shrug when we both replied that we were.

"Be careful and stay safe, Jon." Howland told me again, then I shook the man's hand. Meera waved from her desk as Jon walked out of the office.

* * *

 **A/N: Jon's got one hell of an arsenal on his side now… Two major mob family fortunes at his reach soon enough.**

 **Next chapter, I'm thinking of checking in on someone else… any ideas? LOL**


	2. Chapter 2

**SNOW - Chapter 2**

 **Woman in Waiting (Sansa POV)**

"Good morning, Sweetling. Come and give your Father a kiss." Petyr called to me, extending his arm to me, as I walked into the dining room.

I loath to be anywhere near him, but I knew that playing the part of his dutiful daughter is what I had to do to avoid being exposed for who I really was. Petyr had saved me, so I supposed I owed him my life and my gratitude. For a time, that was how I felt. But before long, his unwanted advances and general creepiness increased. Eventually, I learned things about Petyr that changed my gratitude into hatred.

"Good morning, Father." I replied taking his hand, allowing him to pull me in so I could place a kiss upon his cheek.

I had long mastered the art of hiding my displeasure at hving to show affection to the man I watched kill my aunt before my eyes. His eyes tightened briefly before schooling his features, and I knew he would have preferred a kiss on the mouth. Luckily, I was saved by the maid bringing us our breakfast. I immediately dug into the food, to prevent him from bringing it up, and I noticed him start eating as well.

I started dating Joffrey Baratheon, at the insistence of our fathers. I was reluctant at first, but also had my reasons for accepting the match. I was to blame for my atrocious behavior towards Jon and I believed that if I dated and fell in love with Joffrey, I could fix my brain. I thought that if I set my head straight, I could finally apologize and urge Jon to return so we could all be a family again.

The night that my family was attacked, Jeyne and Maery were sleeping over. As soon as we realized something was wrong, Maery pushed me under the bed just before men burst into my room. I heard those men shoot Jeyne and take Maery. I was sure Jeyne was dead, so I waited until I thought the men had left before wandering into the smoke-filled hallway, towards my parents' room. I cried for a few minutes there, after discovering their bodies. Then, I ran to the boys' room, fearing I'd also find them dead, but the room was empty.

Sandor Clegane, Joffery's hired guard, found me there. He was only responsible for protecting Joff, but rushed to my mouse after he learned the plans that were set in motion. I remember trying not to think about the reasons Sandor went to save me, because I knew that nothing would come of it. Sandor tried to get me out of the burning house, but I begged him to let me check on Arya first. Sandor stopped me, saying he'd already seen her dead body on her bed. I didn't have time to think any further, when pieces of the roof started to cave in.

Sandor was mortified at the thought of having to run amongst the flames to escape. He acted like I was his savior when I told him about the secret passage to the basement. Before we got to the tunnels that led off the property, I told him I wanted to check on Robb and his wife. Unfortunately, Sandor assured me they'd already been killed as well. I only remembered things going black, and later waking up in the Lannister mansion.

I became ward - although prisoner was a better word for it - of the Baratheons and Lannisters after Sandor was discovered by one of Tywin's men. Sandor eventually told me that he planned to hide me, but they'd traced his location and found us before we left Winterfell property. Joff made a spectacle over his Dog saving me for him, so his family allowed Sandor to live and continue working for them. It was through him, that I learned the fate of my little brothers and what happened after I'd fainted.

Sandor and I forged a secret friendship of sorts, both being the only people that knew the truth of his original intentions to save me, rather than turn me into them. Despite his disfiguration and menacing presence, I learned that Sandor was a good man with a good soul. After Robert was killed and Joffrey took his place as Boss, things got incredibly worse. Sandor and I often spoke about trying to escape, but we both knew Joffrey would scour the planet to find me.

Joffrey had become cold and uncaring. He was abusive and despicable towards me, despite always loudly proclaiming his undying love for me. It wasn't long before I realized he was deranged and drunk with power. If I, or anyone displeased him, he often beat me or had one of his men do it for him.

Neither his mother, or anyone ever tried to stop him, and Sandor was powerless to do so. Sandor told me he'd tried to get a message to Jon one, but was told he was unreachable, on some secret mission. I was sure Joffrey would kill me one day, not that I believed I had anything to live for. My family was gone, and after the way I'd behaved towards Jon, I doubted he'd ever try to save me. Besides, to the world, Sansa Stark was dead. Everyone believed I'd been killed the night of the attack. The men had mistaken Maery for me, and the Lannisters never corrected them.

As luck would have it, a battle broke out between several other Families. I remember the night that those people brought their fight to Joffery's mansion, declaring their war on him as well. Sandor found me in my room and told me we'd use the chaos as cover flee. He promised to return shorty and left me to gather what little I might need, so he could make preparations for our escape. I had no way of knowing that was the last I'd see him.

Petyr's men found me in my room, chloroformed me, and took me from the Lannister mansion. When I woke up in a strange place, it was Petyr who sat beside me. He confessed he'd been behind the attack at the Lannister mansion, in order to save me. Petyr informed me that he was marrying my mother's sister, Lysa. And he told me he'd always been friend to my mother. He said that because he'd soon be family, he felt it was what was expected of him. At the time, I believed him because I had no reason to doubt him or his intensions.

When I asked him about Sandor, Petyr told me he'd been killed in the crossfire. I mourned the loss of the only friend I had while I was kept within the walls of the Lannister mansion for years. But, I looked forward to my freedom from the Lannisters. Of course, I couldn't yet see that Petyr rescued me from one cage, because he intended to keep me in his.

Petyr never allowed me to leave the mansion for my safety. I constantly dyed my hair and had to change my name. Worst of all, I had to live as his long-lost batard daughter. And since my aunt's death, I had to endure his not-at-all fatherly kisses and groping hands when we were alone. Every day, I feared the moment he'd demand more from me.

"Alayne, my darling, you're beautiful as always … so much like your mother every day." He commented as he often did, interrupting my thoughts and dark memories.

"Thank you, Father. It's sweet of you to say." I replied with seamless smile.

If living with Petyr for the past two years taught me anything, it was how to lie and manipulate others. It was especially easy for me to fake my emotions towards Petyr, because I finally figured out what he was after. Granted, he wanted me for my similarities to my mother. But what he really lusted for, was the power he could wield at my side, through my name.

What Petyr didn't know was that I discovered just how long he'd been plotting. I learned he played an instrumental part in my father's death of my father and the demise of my family. I didn't believe he'd intended for my mother to also be killed, but I was sure he didn't intend for my siblings to survive. I was also learning all about the schemes he'd been secretly orchestrating between the other powerful Families. He was inciting feuds, causing them to fight and destroy each other, thereby eliminating them as threats. His plans were to have me resurface as the last remaining Stark and heir to my family's fortune. He believed I would want him at my side, out of gratitude or his belief in my faked affections, when I claimed power over the Northern Territory.

For the time being, all I had to do was continue to play my part. I would remain the clueless but grateful Alayne, a naïve girl that he believed would give him the power he was so hungry for. I'd let him think he won me over. I was luring him into a false sense of security, just as I'd seen him do countless times. He was the clueless and naïve one. I may be the dim but eternally grateful Alayne for a time, but I never forgot that I was born a powerful Stark of Winterfell.

It was painful to lose my family and I knew I would carry the guilt and the grief for the rest of my days. But as sure as I was Sansa Stark, I would rise again. I would avenge my family, no matter how long it may take, or what I might endure in the process. Petyr could go on thinking he was using me, but it was I, that is truly using him. It was a brilliant plan, after all. Petyr was a cunning man. That much was certainly true but I had been watching. I had been listening, and I had been learning all that I could. When the time came, I would destroy Petyr and any other that stood in my way.

"Darling, I have come upon some disturbing news." He told me a worried tone, but I knew by the look I his eyes that it was fake concern.

"Really? What is it?" I asked, putting on a convincing tone myself.

"I don't quite know how to break it to you, my dear. Although, since you were raised under Catelyn's honorable influence, it may not be all that tragic for you." He said, baiting me somehow, and I realized it was some sort of test.

"Well, you're right about that. Mother and I are very similar. I take much pride in that and I know it pleases you as well." I told him with a smile, laying it on thick.

Despite my easy words, I felt a tug in my gut. He was testing me after so long, so I knew it was something big. My response could be very telling. Despite whatever he was about to tell me, I knew I had to keep my facade firmly in place.

"Yes well, as much as you please me," He smiled, falling for my empty words before proceeding. "I suppose I should just tell you. I learned today that your father's bastard was killed in action overseas."

 _Jon! -_ my heart cried.

 _School your features!_ – my brain yelled.

My mind and my heart battled for dominance. Luckily, my face remained as serene as I willed it.

 _No! Not Jon! -_ my heart broke.

 _Don't break, Sansa! -_ my brain demanded.

"Well, he and I were not close. He was just a bastard that Mother and I endured, for father's sake. Not such a tragedy after all." I smiled smoothly, and I saw his eyes relax as a smile appeared on his face.

"Glad you won't be mourning him. I wouldn't have wanted to spoil your breakfast with foul news." He smiled, clearly believing my words and I realized I must be better than I thought.

 _Not Jon, too! -_ my heart still cried. Yet, I continued to force myself to not show any cracks in my armor, or reveal the pieces of my broken heart.

"So, tell me. Any interesting plans today?" I asked as if it were any other day as I continued eating, although nothing could taste at all appetizing.

"Not so interesting, I'm afraid. I just have a few meetings at the office, but I will be home by six." He said finishing his last bites. "You'll be waiting for me when I return to have dinner?" He asked as he stood and placed a hand on my shoulder near my neck, causing me to look up at him.

"Of course. Don't I always wait to have dinner with you? It's my favorite part of the evening … Father." I replied with a convincing giggle, putting my hand on his, tossing a bit of innocent flirtation his way, just how he liked it.

His eyes slightly dilated a bit before he looked around the empty room. I knew what would come next, so I prepared myself for it. I smiled at him but he lowered his lips to my ear, instead of my mouth as I expected.

"My favorite part is kissing you, my darling girl." He whispered disgustingly, before looking predatorily into my eyes.

I played the bashful card by smiling and looking down as demurely as I could. He slid his hand towards my chin, moving my face towards him again. His eyes darted around the room once more, then he placed an open mouth kiss on my mouth. I allowed and reciprocated it, despite the nausea I felt in my stomach. I was unable to suppress a small moan of utter disgust. He misinterpreted the sound because he pulled away, breathing heavily and smiling like he'd just uncovered the greatest of treasures. He cleared his throat and pulled away while wiping his thumb over my lips.

"As much as we'd like to continue, I must go now. I'll see you tonight." He said with a wink and walked out of the room.

Even though he was finally gone, I knew that I still needed to keep it together for a while longer. I could not allow myself to think of Jon yet. The house staff was on his payroll, and I knew they reported my every move to him.

"Alayne, are you done?" The maid asked me and I nodded with a forced but believable smile.

She took the plates and I told her I was heading up to my room to knit. That was a common occurrence for me, never having anything else to do, so I knew it would be believable. Once in my room, I wedged the wooden trunk lid up against the door because it didn't have a lock. Once in the safety of my room, I slid onto the bed and let the onslaught of pain hit me.

In my mind, I saw Jon's face and the way he always smiled when we were younger, before I was such a bitch to him. I also remembered how sad his eyes always looked during his last few months with us before he left. Next, I remembered the sweet words he told me the day he was leaving, even after I'd been so cruel. So stupid Sansa! – I mentally chided myself.

 _You didn't tell him you loved him. You didn't even open the damn door! You never wrote to him to apologize. You didn't even tell him good bye!_ \- I mentally yelled at myself as the tears poured from my eyes.

I stifled my mouth, preventing me from making any noise that could give my true feelings away to any house employees.

 _Now, he'll never know you loved him or the real reason you were such a bitch to him -_ my mind spat at me.

My warped mind had conjured up a dream one night that launched certain thoughts that no sister should ever think about her brother. A normal person would never entertain such thoughts, but I just couldn't shut them away. That was the real reason I began to pull away from him. Even if I had to let him and everyone else believe I felt the way my friends did. Hell, I tried to make myself believe I hated him, too.

T _hat was more acceptable that the sick truth of lusting for your brother! -_ my mind echoed.

The twisted, un-sisterly way I had actually started to feel about Jon was immoral. It was also why I practically threw myself at Joffrey, and why I looked past the early warning signs of his character and feigned love for that monster. My own depravity that caused Joffrey's family to want to keep me as long as they did, then hurt me the way he did. It was only stupid luck that Petyr decided he wanted me for himself and out me out.

 _I deserved everything I got, and more_ – I thought to myself for the thousandth time.

 _Maybe this is what Petyr sees in you_ \- your vile side of you appeals to him. Might be that is why you refused to do anything about Petyr yet - My mind sneered.

 _Petyr._ \- I thought. He seemed all too thrilled the news of Jon's death. _Might he have hand in that, too?_ \- I wondered.

It wouldn't come as a shock because his manipulation had a far and long reach. Surely, I'd learned he was smore than capable of doing something like that. In Petyr's eyes, Jon would certainly be a threat to Petyr's plans for me, and prevent him from seizing power over the North. Petyr had killed others for much less motivation than that.

After that, I wiped my face and opened the window to allow the chilly air to cool my face. It wouldn't do for someone to come knocking and see that I had been crying. It would get back to Petyr and that could not happen. I moved the wooden trunk away from the door in case anyone came to check in on me. Then, I pulled out the several rolls of yarn, sat on my bed and begin knitting.

Petyr must not learn of my grief. Otherwise he'd not forgive my false reaction to the news this morning, and he'd never believe any future lies from me. Petyr needed to continue eating the lies I fed him, right out of the palm of my hand. My hands worked the needles through the yarn effortlessly, as I solemnly filed my sorrow away. There would be time for that later.

What I needed to do, was to learn if he was behind Jon's death, then I would strategize to destroying Petyr. Then, I'd get the justice my family deserved.

 **A/N: So, this makes TWO wolves thirsting for some payback! I will be doing my best to update these as work allows.**


	3. Chapter 3

**SNOW**

 **Chapter 3 - Another (Arya POV)**

"Again!" Called the voice of Jaquen H'ghar from the far end of the room I was training in. I extended my arm in the direction I mentally envisioned my training opponent had fallen.

"Master H'ghar, we've been at this all day. I still don't see how fighting an opponent while blindfolded, will teach me anything but how to take a hit. It's hardly fair. Would it be possible to first learn with my eyes, before I can try the blindfold again?" Another trainee asked with indignation, causing me to roll my own eyes under the blindfold I too was wearing.

"If a boy wishes to only see a fight with his eyes, then he may remove the blindfold. But he should only do so, if does not wishes to learn to fight. Learning is more than seeing." Jaqen replied to the trainee, much as he'd done with me when I first started.

"A Faceless Man is more than seeing what the opponent might do. Eyes can be useful, sure. But, the eyes can be tricked, after all. A Faceless Man sees with his mind what the opponent truly intends, rather than rely on eyes or fall for tricks. Eyes can also be impaired, can they not?" Jaqen asked us, so we replied.

"Yes, master." We all called out.

"If one's eyes get injured in battle, would one lay oneself to die because one could not see?" Jaqen asked us, so we replied.

"No, Master." We called out.

"Eyes may be helpful, but they are not a weapon. True power comes when one learns to rely on one's mind, before the other senses. A person's mind can be forged into the most valuable tool against any opponent. If a boy limits himself to only using his eyes, then a boy is not properly learning to fight or survival as a whole. A boy would have a weakness and would surely die, as all men do." Jaqen lectured.

"Does a boy want to learn to fight and survive, or does a boy want to see?" He asked the trainee.

"I want to learn, Master." The trainee answered.

"Then, I will teach." Jaqen replied to him before addressing the rest of us.

"Everyone, turn towards my voice. Stretch your arms until you can only feel the fingertips of your opponent, then face them. Visualize where they stand, as if they were your mirror image. We'll start with a right-hand assault and left-hand block, followed by a left kick and a right leg block. See the moves in your head and anticipate them. If the hit lands, then counter them in reverse. On my word … Now!" He called.

I pictured the hits coming and blocked them, I heard the same happening all around me. That went on for several minutes until Jaqen announced he would take on his best trainee for a one-on-one, hand-to-hand drill. I was successful in all my blocks and even landed several of my hits.

"A girl has done well. Will a girl go up against her master?" Jaqen suddenly spoke beside me.

He might have startled the old me, but I had already learned to feel the presence of people in my proximity without using my eyes. After escaping the attack against my family, I eventually found the Faceless Men. They allowed me to stay with them as a servant girl for countless months before ever being allowed to train. Eventually, Master Jaqen saw for himself what Master Syrio had seen in me, and I formally began my training nearly four years ago.

"Yes, Master." I'd barely finished my reply when I felt the air around me shift with incoming movement that I was able to block.

We moved quickly from there, has he continued his relentless assault. I hadn't landed any hits on him, but I had blocked every single one of his attempts by anticipating them, as he'd taught.

"Like the water that comes ashore before washing back out to sea, a girl has learned that every move has a counter move and reaction. The hand or leg that extends, must also retract. Every movement sends ripples in the air, as they would if we were in water. This comes with practice, and a girl has had much. A girl has learned to fight and survive with her mind. A girl has learned that death one day, everyone. And a girl has also learned all the ways to bring death upon an opponent or enemy." Jaqen was lecturing the class during our drill, as we sparred.

"Yet, a girl can only be a Faceless Man when she can land a hit against a master. Who are you, Girl?" Jaqen asked addressing only me.

"No one." I answered, blocking another assault and trying to land one of my own.

"A girl with a lost fortune is not no one. Who are you, Girl?" He said launching a hit that I blocked.

"No one."

"A girl with a murdered family is not no one. Who are you, Girl?" He almost taunted while sending another hit, that I also managed to block.

"No one." I said, though I felt my voice strain.

"A girl with a thirst for revenge is not no one. Who are you, Girl?" He spoke again, and again was able to block his assaults, but I was growing tired and I knew he could tell.

"No one." I grunted.

Suddenly, he was grabbing me from behind, so I struggled to free myself from him.

"A girl whose soldier brother is not dead like a girl was told, is not no one. Who are you, Girl?" At Jaqen's words, I almost missed blocking a hit he intended for my abdomen.

"You lie!" I exclaimed instead of my usual reply while I struggled to fight him off.

Whether I could believe his words or not, they'd surely affected me. My movements had slowed and my mind was at war with itself, trying to keep up with the drill, versus the onslaught of thoughts regarding Jon. My pulse pounded in her ears, and I was losing control.

I put off trying to contact Jon for over a year, after my supposed death. I didn't want to risk anyone intercepting my message, and discovering I was still alive. A year turned into more. When I finally tried to reach out, I was told he was on a black-out mission, which meant no one could tell me where he was or get any messages to him. When I tried again some time later, I received the worse news I'd never thought to consider. My training only became more intense after learning that Jon had been killed in action, overseas.

"A man does not lie and a girl with a brother is not no one. Who are you, Girl?" Jaqen asked, hovering above me after managing to get me on my back.

My heart hammered away in my chest. A warm feeling spreading throughout my body at the thought of Jon possibly being alive. I used my renewed energy and both hands to block his foot, as it descended towards my chest. Quickly, I swung my legs around, kicking Jaqen to the ground. I stood up and removed the blindfold after having landed my hit.

I realized all the trainees had already removed their blindfolds, peobably to watch Jaqen and I sparring. They were all staring at me in awe. Despite all that, my eyes only looked down at Jaqen's eyes. In them, I saw that he'd spoken the truth about Jon being alive, just as I saw his pride in me.

"WHo are you, girl?" He asked one final time, and I took a shuttering breath.

"I'm Arya Stark of Winterfell, and I have a brother I need to get to." I responded with finality, and he gave an almost imperceptible nod.

"It was a pleasure to know you, Arya Stark. You are not no one, but you are a Faceless Man. Never forget all you have learned here. Kill with Purpose and Fight to Survive. Remember what the great Syrio taught us to say when Death comes for us." Jaqen told me after he stood up.

"Not today." I responded. "I won't ever forget. Thank you, Jaqen." I told him, then walked out of the training room.

I went to pack a bag with just a couple sets of clothes, since I didn't keep any belongings at the training compound. However, there was already a bad sitting upon my bunk. I looked inside and found two different but fully functional Faceless Masks. The tech on these things were priceless, and I couldn't imagine I'd ever own one... much less two. Jaqen knew, of course he knew what I would decide. And these masks were the proof that he also believed I would finally complete my training. With one final glance at the small room that had been my home for years, I left to get the one thing I kept from my previous life.

I'd hidden Nymeria, the small pistol Jon gave me years before, underneath some rocks near the shore about a quarter mile away. I only survived the attack and my time on the road in search of the Faceless Men, because of it. I could never have parted with it, even if shedding everything from one's formal life was imperative upon joining the Faceless Men.

I reached the rocks and pulled them apart, I realized there was a leather pouch in that gap, along with my gun. In it, I found some cash and a burner cell phone. There was also a note from Jaqen, wishing me well in my second life as Arya Stark. Jaqen really did know all along, that I'd never fully let go of my former life. He knew I would eventually for Nymeria eventually. And yet, he still took me in and trained me.

The Boltons had attacked and killed my family, on orders from the Lannisters and with the help and support of the Freys. I was sure there were other Families involved that stood to profit from the extermination of the Starks. They'd succeeded for the most part, but none of them anticipated that I would be armed or even make it out alive. I was merely a child then, but as a properly equipped and skilled Faceless Man, they wouldn't stand a chance.

I caught the ferry to Pentos, and paid my way onto the soonest ship leaving for Westeros. I had enough cash to buy a plane ticket, but I needed to stay under the radar. Jon was bound to be a target for those that sought to end our family, just as I would be if they learned I was alive. Once in Westeros, I would seek out Jon's whereabouts and get to him as soon as possible.

I couldn't wait to see him again, hug him tightly, and tell him that I missed him fiercely. We wrote each other countless times after he left for the Army, but that ended after the attack and I had to go into hiding. I couldn't wait to tell Jon about all my adventures. I'd show him that I still had Nymeria, and tell him how the gun he gave me had saved my life.

Of course, I had no idea what condition my brother was in, if he was hurt or able-bodied. I'd protect him if need be, and not let anyone close enough to try something. If he was okay, then maybe I would share my plans to destroy the Lannisters, Freys and the Boltons, along with anyone else that conspired to hurt our family.

However, if that wasn't in the plans for him, or if he was unable, then I'd be Stark enough to avenge the rest. Without anyone being the wiser, I would use everything I learned, in order to make each of them pay the debt they owed Jon and I, for their crimes against our family.

* * *

 **A/N: Finally had a chance to update. SOOO sorry it took me so long. Real Life has a nasty habit of getting too complicated and out of hand at times.**

 **I hope you're all not too mad and that the edits & corrections 6yI made to previous chapters make up for my absence.**


	4. Chapter 4

**SNOW**

 **Chapter 4 – Rendezvous** (Jon POV)

Less than a year after meeting with Howland for the first time and learning my true identity, I sat in a booth in one of the night clubs I owned under a different name. The Direwolf was just one of the businesses I owned as a front, but it was very profitable. My living status would soon become public knowledge and I thought back to everything I'd done to make it possible.

I used my time in hiding to secretly reach out to those I knew I could trust. I needed to rebuild the Stark name and restore its power. I'd only be able to do that with trusted allies and connections, and I knew that it would take time. I also knew Howland was right. In order to eventually reclaim both of my birth rights, I needed to remain alive. Therefore, anonymity was key for a long while. Thus, aside from legally reinstating me as a legally alive person, he also procured a false name for me to use.

That first week after learning the truth about myself, I reached out to an old friend from my early years in the military. Tormund Giantsbane was the kind of man you'd picture upon hearing his name. We met years ago, and I heard he'd become a mercenary. Tormund was huge, loud and often crass. But, he was also a highly skilled soldier and en excellent marksman.

Next, I reached out to Ygritte. She was as fierce a fighter as they came. I met in my second year of boot camp. She was as wild and cunning as she was beautiful. A brilliant strategist, as it were. We had a fling for a short time, but our time together fizzled out. There were no hard feelings harbored on either side, I was sure. And, I knew she was loyal and trustworthy.

Months ago, I sent coded messages to the families that Howland assured me had remained loyal to the Stark Name, even after his family was killed. In the messages, I used coded words known only in the Northern territory. I used vague references, alluding to the sender and motive, as well as meeting location, date and time.

 _The moon eclipsed when the wolves were gone._

 _Hiding in the Snow, the wolf prepares to stomp its feet._

 _Winter is coming and the wolf will avenge the fallen pack._

 _The place Winter fell, he'll how at the Blood's highest peak._

 _Howl with him until victory is won._

It hinted at the last name I was known for and included that I was preparing to march. That was an old term for declaring war. I also used my family words as confirmation of the sender, and provided the reasons. I hinted at the Stark mansion and provided the night and time. Only true Northerners followed the old almanac enough to know the monthly full moons.

The bosses of the Mormont and the Cerwin Families were among the first to arrive that night. They were followed by the bosses of the Glover and Manderly Families, and I was surprised to learn that the bosses of the Tallhart and Dustin Families also showed. I wasn't sure they would, but Howland assured me they were there for the right reasons. The last to arrive was a man claiming to be a bastard, but the last Hornwood.

The bosses had gone to Winterfell ruins that October night during the full moon, hoping the message they'd received was true. Still, there was shock on all their faces when I revealed myself to the group. I thanked them for being there and for their allegiance to the Starks. I went on to explain my plans for rebuilding my family's home and restoring the Starks Name. To do that, I needed to reveal the truth of my inheritance. Once they learned the true power the Snow Wolf, stood to wield over the north and the south... they needed no further convincing.

Howland eventually introduced me to Colton Snow, Hornwood's bastard and last remaining of his family. He informed Howland that although he was just one man after his father had been killed when the war broke out, and that his mother was also died. Colton said he would help any Stark that called upon him. The young man informed me that the Boltons believed he was loyal to them and listed the many and worst plays against the Stark Family. Colton said he would use his place among them, to gain inside knowledge that I could use.

After spending my life believing I was a bastard, and because the boy could be useful, I decided to give the young man a chance. I legitimized Colton as a Hornwood as the other bosses stood to witness. That night, several contracts were drawn up and plans were put into place that would ensure I could reinstate the Stark name to its former power, but also ensure the vengeance I sought.

Only a month later, Colton proved to be the asset I'd had hoped for. He obtained details of the dealings among the Karstarks and the Umbers with the Boltons. The banking information would prove useful when Jon made his move against them. While no one had been able to breach the Stark Vault, they hadn't stopped trying. I smirked as I pictured stealing from them without them even realizing they'd been ruined.

Tormund and Ygritte had also been instrumental to my plans. Colton was in with the Boltons, and Tormund was in with the Karstarks, while Ygritte was in with the Umbers. I had Trojan horses in each of their houses, ready for my word to take them down. I'd make them all pay, I swore to myself.

"Excuse me, sir. Care for a drink?" A serving girl asked him, taking him away from his brooding for the moment.

"Weirwood, please." I replied, barely looking at her.

"That's a proper Norther drink, isn't it. Not many people order that." She responded instead of scurrying away.

"And?" I asked, looking up at her while wondering why she was getting chatty.

"Nothing, just haven't tried one of those since my days in Winterfell." She told me, at which point my eyes focused on her.

She was short enough that although she stood while I sat, was didn't have to look too high up to see her face. She wasn't an ugly girl, there was nothing remarkable about her, and nothing familiar about the girl either.

"You've been to Winterfell?" I found myself asking for no reason.

"Years ago, when the Starks all lived there." She said, and I could detect an air of wistfulness and longing in her tone. "There aren't any Starks in Winterfell now." She lamented and my eyes met hers.

"No." I confirmed, not sure if I liked where the seemingly innocent conversation was headed, especially with the way she was looking at me.

I saw her blink away the look and replaced it with a neutral one. "I'll be back with that drink." She said, but there was something about the encounter that I couldn't let go of.

"Wait." I called before she got too far, and she turned back to me.

I wanted to ask who she was, and ask what she might think she knew. Her looks seemed a little too knowing as she spoke to me. I was also curious because it had been too long since he's fondly recalled anything from his life in Winterfell. Instead of asking what he wanted to know about her, he asked something else.

"Do you believe there will be a Stark in Winterfell again?" He asked without knowing why, and instead of any of the things he wanted to know.

"With a single measure of a doubt." She proclaimed after smiling brightly and a little knowingly, before walking towards the bar to fetch his drink.

The confidence in her response left me to believe that she knew who I was. I wondered if she'd sought me out and brought up Winterfell on purpose. I smiled, realizing that she'd been discreet with that knowledge. Instinctively, I didn't believe knew she was a threat and felt she was weirdly on my side.

After a short while of pondering, I realized the girl never returned with my drink. That's odd, I thought, considering what we'd discussed. Suddenly, I worried that I had been wrong to think she wasn't trouble. I left the booth and went up to his office, intent on pulling the camera feeds. I'd get Ygritte to investigate and find out who the girl was right away.

I opened the office door and cut the lights on. It only took me a second to find someone in there and pull my gun in their direction. I froze when I realized it was a young woman seated at my desk. Then, it only took another couple of seconds for me to recognize who she was and for me to lower the gun. That young woman was none other than ...

"Arya!" Her name left my lips like gust of air from my lungs in disbelief.

"Jon, I missed you so much!" She exclaimed standing up, while I remained still as a statue.

"Arya?" I questioned, wanting so desperately to believe what my eyes were seeing, and she nodded with a smile.

"Yes, Jon. It's me... aren't you going to come hug me?" She questioned as her eyes watered.

That was all it took for me to move in her direction. I engulfed her tightly in my arms, lifting her off the ground. She was taller than when I'd last seen her, but still so much shorter than me, I thought with a smile.

"Little Sis, I thought I'd never see you again. Everyone said you were killed." I told her as I set her back on her feet, not at all disguising the cracks in my voice or bothering to wipe a few stray tears that slid down my cheek.

"I know exactly how you feel, Big Brother. Gods, Jon. Everyone said you'd been killed. Everyone else is dead, Jon. They've killed them all and I thought … I thought I was alone in the world." She cried softly while letting her forehead fall against my chest.

Wrapping my arms around her small body, I kissed the top of her head. I'm so sorry I wasn't there. So damned sorry, Arya. If I had been, maybe I could have..." I tried to sooth, but she pulled away abruptly.

"No, Jon. Don't think that way. There's nothing you could have changed. They'd have killed you, too and then you wouldn't be here now." She reasoned stubbornly, wiping her tears harshly, making me relent in my words even if I still felt that way.

"Will you tell me what happened?" I asked tentatively, unsure if she'd want to discuss it.

"It was awful." She started darkly, so I brought her to sit beside me on a small couch in my office for her to continue.

"I was in bed when I heard the wolves howling. I was about to go to the window to investigate when I saw a shadow rappel from through the curtains, outside my window. I knew, Jon. Right away, I knew I was in danger and went for Nymeria under my pillow." She told me, closing her eyes.

I felt my stomach drop, but urged her to continue.

"He hovered outside my window for almost a minute, unmoving. That gave me time to silently walk towards the wall beside the window I was sure he'd come through. Suddenly, there was a loud explosion from somewhere else in our house. That was when he burst through the glass with his gun pointed at my bed. Clearly, he didn't expect I'd be the one armed and ready to shoot him. I shot him from behind before he even realized where I'd been standing." She recounted with a far-off look in her eyes.

"Gods." I said, picturing my youngest sibling going through that.

"I remember feeling my heart hammering in my chest, especially when I heard Mom and Sansa's screams from outside my bedroom. I was scared. But I was armed and I knew they weren't. I had to try to help them, Jon." She said and I saw her wipe a tear before it fell.

"I cautiously opened my bedroom door to peak into the hallway. There was smoke everywhere and shouts of men ransacking the house. I could hear Rickon crying from their room down the hall and I wanted to go there, but I was drawn to Mom and Dad's room first. I hoped if I could get to Dad, I could help him defeat those people. When I opened their door, Jon..." She sobbed and I clutched her hand. "They were both dead already. Mom's throat was slashed and Dad was shot through the head." She closed her eyes tightly.

"You don't have to go on, Arya. I get the picture." I tried to sooth her, but she shook her head.

"I have to get this out. I haven't... I haven't spoken of this with anyone but I have to." She affirmed so I nodded.

"There was a dead Bolton man, near mom's body. I guess Dad got him before …" She shook her head before continuing. I heard someone behind and turned with the gun ready, but it was only Jane. She was stumbling out of Sansa's room, having been shot near her right shoulder. She told me the men had taken Sansa, but she didn't know where. I pulled her back into my bedroom and told her to stay there until help came." She recounted, then took a long breath.

"I made it to Rickon and then Bran's rooms, only to find them empty. I didn't know what to think, Jon. I just knew I didn't have time to try making sense of things just then. The house had caught fire and I needed to get out. I went back for Jane, but she was already dead on my bed." She lamented.

"I escaped the main house through the wall passage that led to the basement. From there, I made my way through the trees to Rob's cottage. He'd just moved there with his new wife. His place was also on fire, but I saw them through the windows. Rob was shot through the head and Talissa's throat was also slashed, just like …" She didn't finish but I knew who she meant..

"They also stabbed Talissa's belly, killing the baby and leaving the knife imbedded there. There was nothing else I could do, Jon. I made my way to the secret tunnels that lead off the property. Before I made it, I overheard one of the Bolton men calling out to Ramsay, Roose's bastard. The man gave the cell to Ramsay while it was on speaker, so I heard the whole thing. Tywin Lannister was on the other end of that call, Jon. Tywin ordered the whole thing, despite Sansa being somewhat engaged to his grandson Joffrey." She said like the words were poison.

"Tywin asked about our parents and the boys, to which the man replied that they were dead. Then, he asked about the girls, and I got scared I would be hunted down. But Ramsay responded that both girls were dead, it confused me because I was still alive. After Ramsay ended the call with Tywin, he called someone else. To that person, he gave all the details on how each death was executed." She said with a look of disgust.

"He recounted how our parents were killed just like Robb and Talissa. Then, he talked about shooting Sansa's friend and yanking her from the room by her fire-red hair. He joked about tying her to the living room chair 'for safe keeping until he was done'. He said it like it was all a game to him, Jon." She spat, mimicking that monster's tone.

"Ramsay said he went to look for me after that, and that he found me dead on my bed. He said it was a shame because he might have wanted to try me out, along with my sister. That sick fuck!" She spat, before looking into my eyes and continuing.

"Before he ended the call, he told the person that he'd just ... Gods, Jon. He said he'd just raped Sansa before killing her. That fucking sick fuck!" She exclaimed fighting a sob and wiping her tears angrily.

I felt as though burning ice was running through my veins. I mean, I knew they were all dead. I knew that, but to hear how it all happened was... and to know what they'd done to Sansa beforehand was just so … I had no words as I hugged Arya to me tightly.

Even if her language would take some getting used to, I found myself agreeing with the sentiment. I wanted to rip the sick fuck's head from his shoulders, for everything Arya had told me he put our family through.

"Gods, Arya. I don't even know …." I tried to console her but still couldn't find the words.

"I want to make them pay, Jon." She suddenly said into our hug.

I pulled back a bit to see her face. Her eyes were red, her nose pink and her cheeks still wet from the tears she'd cried... but she was dead serious. I sighed, knowing she had every right to feel the way she did. Hell, I was planning to exact revenge on them too. I just suddenly felt protecting her was more important than vengeance. I thought I was alone in the world, but that wasn't the case anymore. She must have interpreted the look on my face because she pushed herself away and stood up.

"Jon, don't you dare tell me I can't when I damn well know that I can." She said hotly, surprising me.

"Arya, I wouldn't tell you what you can or can't do. It's just that you don't even know … There's so much you don't know. But more than that, I just got you back after believing you were dead and all I want is to protect you." I told her, hoping she'd understand.

"I love you, Jon. Gods know how much but … what makes you think I need protection? I'm sure there's a lot I don't yet know, and I want you to tell me. But by the same token, there's a lot you don't know about me either, Jon. I'm not the same little girl I was when you left. Believe me when I tell you that I've not only lived more than most, I've also learned a lot. You don't yet know what I'm capable of." She assured me and I'd be lying if the look in her eyes didn't slightly frighten me.

"I haven't a clue what you've been through, Arya. Yet, despite the fact that I'll probably always want to see you as the same little girl you were, I can tell you're not. I'm starting to believe there's a lot more to you than meets the eye. I don't know why I know that, but I feel it. Will you tell me about it?" I replied curiously as my eye looked at her, really looked at the young woman standing before me.

"Of course. Why don't you have your drink... You're going to need it." She said, smiling in a way I'd never seen and I found it was chilling to watch.

"What drink?" I asked her, but she nodded to the drink on my desk.

"The Wirewood drink you asked me for." She smirked, which confused me because I hadn't asked her for a ….

"I asked the server for that drink, not you." I replied totally confused, which caused her to chuckle.

"No, that was me. I'll show you." She said, kneeling around the other side of my desk where I couldn't see her.

I had no idea what she was up to, but I knew damn well that I'd asked a server for that drink, not Arya. Had they been working together, I wondered. I reached for the drink and took a gulp, letting the liquor burn down my throat. I leaned my head back to let everything that I'd learned from Arya sink in.

"How's your Wirewood, Sir?" I heard a girl ask with an accent and opened my eyes.

Before me, stood the same server as before. Only this time, she was wearing Arya's clothes. I sat up in my seat, searching for Arya.

"Where's my sister?" I asked standing up, ready to look for her.

"I'm right here, Big Brother." The girl replied, somehow with Arya's voice before she laughed at my expression.

"What? How?" I asked, dumbly taking a step forward to look at her more closely.

"It's me, Jon. This is just …" She said, then pulled behind her ear and I watched as the server girl's face peeled right off, revealing Arya's face underneath. "A mask." She finished her sentence.

I took a step back and stared at her with brand new eyes. "How did you … where did you get that?" I asked her, still shocked at what I'd seen.

"It's not magic, you can touch it." She giggled, holding it out to me.

I noticed that the inside held some kind of micro webbing.

"It's sort of electro-magnetic. The outside is made of a pliable synthetic skin while the inside has a nearly undetectable metallic stretch webbing. I had micro magnetic implants injected just under the first layer of my facial skin. That's how the masks stretches and stays in place while I speak, move, or even fight." She explained, but I'll admit it was all going way over my head.

"That sounds... strange but fascinating." Was all I could come up with, but it was honest.

"It's trippy, I know. After you left, I began training with my gun, like I told you about in our letters. What I left out was that Master Syrio was a trained, albeit retired, assassin from a group called Faceless Men.

"Those people are rumors, Arya." I felt compelled to tell her, because I'd heard of them.

"You're wrong, Jon. As I was saying … While Syrio trained me on how to use Nymeria, he would often tell me about his time with the Faceless Men. Where they were from and where I could find them if I ever wanted to." She told me.

"Why would he tell you such things? You were a young girl." I asked.

"He often told me that he saw much promise in me. Anyway, when everything happened, that's where I went. It was a long road to find them, but I did eventually. As days passed, it became harder to forget what had been done to me and our family. So, every day I learned from them. Every day I trained with them. Every day I recited a list of the people I would kill once I became one of them." She told me and I gulped at the realization that she was telling the truth.

"So, now you're …" I was about to ask when she beat me to it.

"I'm one of the Faceless Men Assassins, yes. I left them when I found out you're alive. I didn't know what condition I'd find you in, but I was prepared to protect you with my life, if I had to. I searched all over, until I heard of your club Direwolf and decided to check it out. Now that I know you're more than well … I plan to follow through on my plans to avenge our family. I'll do so, with or without you." She said resolutely and I shook my head in wonderment.

"I'm not leaving your side ever again, Arya." I promised. "We'll do this together. Gods as our witnesses, we will avenge our family." I added then hugged her once more.

"We'll bring Winter to them all." She stated once we pulled away, I nodded affirmatively.

* * *

 **A/N: Arya and Jon have reunited, and together they be unstoppable. Shorter chapter, because I can't wait for the next chapter.**

 **We're about to see what Sansa is really made of. She'll also be reunited with an old friend. She will embrace her inner wolf and finally be liberated from the confines of being the helpless lady people thought her.**


	5. Chapter 5

**SNOW**

 **Chapter 5 - Free as a Bird (Third POV)**

After several months of playing my part perfectle, Petyr decided to host a gathering at the mansion. It was to gain or solidify certain allies from The Vale and Riverrun, as well as in the North, behind the Bolton and Karstark's backs. His plan was to promise positions of power that had never been granted to their houses before. He hadn't revealed that I was alive, so I knew he planned to drop that after he'd used them. Petyr also believed that I was in the dark about his intensions to marry me, to keep himself in power.

Petyr Baelish had no idea how close his end truly was. I had already collected all the data I needed turn my plans into reality. I wouldn't wait for him to announce me as his trophy after he'd used and screwed them over. No. I was going to reveal myself to them on my terms. I'd formally accuse him of all his treachery, and shed light on all his shady actions. I would back up my claims with copies of the poof I'd obtained.

Those men wanted the power or protection Petyr was offering them. But I'd looked into the invited men as well. I knew which of them were honorable, and which ones were already in Petyr's pocket, looking to gain more. I also knew that Petyr had secretly manipulated the Boltons and other thugs to kidnap, steal from and even kill people connected to some of the men arriving tonight. He'd done it, letting the blame fall to the Boltons or Karstarks, ensuring that these men would be willing to hear Petyr out.

The majority of the invited guests were working men from, respected within their territories. And some of the Northern men invited had always been loyal to the Starks for generations. The type of man Petyr was, meant he wouldn't know honor or loyalty if they were wolves chewing on his carotid artery. Petyr used bribery, manipulation, intimidation, and blackmail over his hired men. Whereas, the Starks ruled with honor, justice and earned their men's loyalty. That is the fiber that some of the men were made from, and what they respected.

As cunning as I learned Petyr to was over the years, he missed a vital flaw in his plans to conquer the North. The majority within that group, would sooner follow me and lay down their lives for me as a Stark and a Tully, rather than him... especially after they learned everything I was going to reveal.

Petyr asked that I remain in my room while he wined and dined his guests, for my protection. He would regale them with his grandiose plans. He'd get them to agree on removing the treasonous Boltons and Karstarks from power. Petyr would promise to grant them power at his side, and he'd promise them small fortunes, the likes of those men could only dream of. And they, feeling betrayed by the Boltons and Karstarks, would be left thinking of Petyr as the better option. Of course, I wouldn't let it get to that.

After wishing Petyr well in his dealings that evening, I went to my room where he expected and trusted I'd remain. That was what he'd asked of me, and Alayne was nothing if not obedient to her father's requests. _That fool_ \- I smirked to myself.

In my room, I showered and washed the dye completely out of my hair. My heart leaped when I saw my natural red hair in the reflection while I dressed in my finest grey silk long dress. I styled my hair the way traditional Northern women would, rather than the way my mother used to. She used to part her bangs at the center and tie those strands in the back, letting the rest of her hair hang loose. Instead, I braided my bangs against the crown on my forehead, leaving my natual soft curls loose. Then, I adorned my look with a pale-blue silk Winter Rose near my ear, just like the ones at Winterfell.

Tonight, those men would be introduced to Sansa Stark, daughter of Eddard Stark. I would declare Petyr a traitor to my family, to them, and many others. If any doubts remained, I'd show them all the proof I had collected. Some might settle for letting Petyr rot in jail, but I had plans of my own for him. I'd fashioned a silver knitting needle into a blade, and I slid it inside the sleeve of my dress. Those men would see that this Stark could be an honest and just leader, and just as ruthless.

With one last look in the mirror, I made my way towards the dining hall where I knew Petyr was meeting with the men before dinner. One of the maids saw me exiting my room and her eyes widened. She looked torn, probably debating if she should tell someone about me or remain quiet.

"If you alarm Petyr or anyone else, you won't survive the night. Do you hear me? I am no longer Alayne, and I won't be trifled with. Do you understand?" I told her, standing about a breath away from her, and she nodded.

"Not good enough. Tell me you understand." I demanded in a low voice.

"Yes, ma'am. I swear it." She promised and I moved to walk away.

"Ma'am, you're Sansa Stark, aren't you?" She asked timidly before I got too far, so I turned to her.

"Yes, I am." I confirmed proudly.

"I always suspected there was something off about the how Mr. Baelish kept you here under the pretense of being his daughter. For what it's worth, I'm glad you're alive, Miss. Your mom was much kinder to us before left to marry your father." She told me, and I nodded.

"You're going to do something big tonight, aren't you? That's why you've changed your appearance... Are you going to hurt him?" She asked but I only stared into her eyes until she must have seen my intentions there.

"He deserves it, miss. I won't let the others interrupt. Best of luck to you." She told me before heading towards the kitchen, leaving me relieved by her words.

I walked to the end of the long hall way and got the corner. I could hear the men talking and laughing, awaiting their dinner. In a moment, I would take the first step towards getting my revenge, and avenging my family. I took a second to take a deep breath and collect my thoughts before revealing myself.

"Sansa?" A low but deep voice called in a hushed tone, making me turn my head to the side.

I felt my jaw hang open. Leaving the restroom to my right, was none other than Sandor Clegane. The only person to befriend me and try to help me for me, instead of my title or any ulterior motive. I thought him dead for so long, I'd even mourned his death after Petyr told me... _of course_. Petyr lied and I had been too naïve at the time to know better.

"Sandor, what are you doing here?" I asked in a similar hushed whisper.

"Me? How in seven hells are you alive?" He asked like a crazed man.

I knew the hallway was not the place for us to catch up, and I couldn't chance anyone surprising us before it was time. I dragged him back into the bathroom he exited. Before I could utter a single word, he began.

"I tried to get back to you that night, Sansa. I was shot so it took me longer to fight people off. Next thing I knew, grenades were used and I couldn't ... I wanted to Sansa, I really did, but there were explosions everywhere. Then the coroner confirmed the burned body in your room was yours, and I … for so long, I've hated myself for not getting you out." He sounded desperate for me to believe that he hadn't just abandoned me, as if I would doubt him.

"Please don't fret any more. There wasn't anything you could have done. I was drugged and taken by Petyr's men. I knew nothing of the grenades until after I woke up in this mansion. Petyr told me that he felt an obligation to help me, because he was marrying my aunt and we'd soon be family. I believed him then, like I did when he assured me you'd been killed." I lamented and Sandor just stared at me in disbelief.

"Dammit! I should have known. I might have found you sooner, if I hadn't believed you were dead. Sansa, please listen to me. I imagine you might feel obligated to Petyr, maybe even grateful to him. But, he's a bad man, Little Bird. You shouldn't … you can't trust him." He almost begged, and I found myself smiling at his old nickname for me before I chuckled.

"It's been a long time since I believed anything out of that man's mouth, and even longer since anyone called me that. I'm just not a little bird anymore, Sandor. I know everything he's done to my family, and everything he's planning for me. For the last couple of years, he's forced me to live under a different name as his bastard daughter while constantly dying my hair. I'm putting an end to that tonight; and end to him. This wolf has her claws at the ready." I smirked at him, leaving him speechless for several seconds.

"Lead the way, Little Bird." He said, looking at me new eyes.

I raised my brow at him. He seemed to realize the reason and chuckled. "Alright, lead the way Little Wolf." He amended with a snort, making me smile before going to face Petyr and his guests.

"Good evening, Gentlemen. It's my greatest honor to have some of you here, tonight. Some of you have travelled from The Vale and from The North. Welcome to the Riverlands." I smiled at the group.

They all turned in my direction after my greeting. I noticed the eyes of the men from around Riverrun widen, no doubt recognizing me as Catelyn's daughter. Several of the Northmen also seemed shocked, as did the men from The Vale.

"Alayne, what if the meaning of this?" Petyr tried to make his way towards me quickly, but Sandor blocked his path.

With a gleam in my eyes, I looked upon Petyr's face. He looked shocked by my presence, but he didn't look like he knew I was about to betray him. I smirked at him before addressing the group once again.

"I am sure you recognize who I am, but for those who may be unsure, I will tell you. I am Sansa Stark of Winterfell, daughter of Eddard and Catelyn Stark, nee Tully. Some of your houses swore loyalty my both the Families I am born from. The others owe loyalty to the Arryn Family, which my aunt Lysa married into." I spoke clearly, making sure they all knew I was very aware of the ties between my Families and theirs.

"Sansa." Petyr tried to speak, but I didn't let him.

"I am not your bastard daughter, Mr. Baelish, and I won't be silenced or interrupted." I said and Sandor wrapped a hand around Petyr's throat.

"This man has lured you all here under false pretenses. It is my intention open your eyes and let you know just what kind of a man Petyr Baelish is. You should know just what he's been capable of doing." I told them.

Several of the men from The Vale took a step forward, tempted to help Petyr. But several men from the North and Riverrun also moved, ready to stop them. They were allowing me to continue and I smiled my gratitude at them. Knowing that I had everyone's attention, I went on.

"Bolton and Lannister men attacked my home years ago, killing my family. They attempted to kill me, but I narrowly escaped with my life. That was thanks to help of Sandor. Unfortunately, we were discovered by The Lannisters before we could truly escape. They secretly hid me away as their prisoner and Joffrey;s play thing. When Joffrey took power, no one dare make a move to stop him from beating me for years." Some sported looks of horror as I spoke.

"Two years ago, there was an attack at the Lannister mansion. Before Sandor could help me escape once more, I was drugged and taken by Petyr's men. AT first, I felt gratitude but eventually, I started to see who he really is. Since being taken to The Vale, and later brought to Riverrun, I've been forced to dye my hair, change my name to Alayne, his bastard daughter." Some of the men gasped while others remained quiet, but seemingly shocked.

"Living with Petyr for as long as I have, allowed me to think a lot. I realized that for him to have saved me from the Lannisters meant he'd known I was there. If he'd lied about that, I set out to learn what else he'd lied about. Turns out, it was a great many things, and so much more than I could have imagined one man to be capable of doing in a single lifetime. None of which included his disturbing obsession with my mother." I sneered in Petyr's direction and he only looked at me like he was seeing me for the first time.

"Living as Petyr's bastard for so long, also allowed me to learn from the master manipulator himself. Too well, in fact, that I let him believe he was using me, while I gathered all the evidence I needed." I told them and saw that they were eager to hear what I had to say.

"The attack on my family was ordered by Tywin Lannister, and carried out by Ramsay Bolton, along with a group of men from both houses. I've since discovered that Petyr Baelish was also involved in the plan. Actually, he practically planned the whole strategy with several contingency plans to ensure that no Stark would rise against him. He did it all with the singular thought of keeping my mother for himself." I announced.

"Lies! The girl is lying to you all." Petyr tried to yell, despite Sandor's hand around his throat.

I looked to Sandor with a smile. He returned it before slamming his gun over Petyr's head, effectively knocking him out. "Thank you." I said to him and he nodded.

"I said I would not be interrupted. Despite Petyr's claims, I assure you that I am not lying to any of you. I have all the proof you could ask for, and intend to show you all. But I insist on telling you first." I declared.

"The lady has the floor." A Northern man said, and I smiled at him and the rest that nodded.

"Not only was Petyr the mastermind behind the attack against my family, he is also responsible for money laundering of sideways deals, stolen drugs and merchandise from several Families. That's how he helped bank-roll the Boltons into establishing power so easily over the Northern territory. Sure, the Karstarks and the Umbers offered their support the Boltons, but they alone wouldn't suffice." I rationalized for them and saw my words hitting their marks, so I dug my verbal knife a little deeper.

"Just as I found all that, I alsolearned that there are at least to men here with ties to the Boltons. Although, I'm at a disadvantage of not knowing them by face alone." I said feigning ignorance, tossing the bait.

"Now, you wait just a minute missy. You can't just go tossing accusations like that." One man said and my eyes flashed to him with hidden glee.

"So, you're either Mr. Ryswell or Mr. Glenmoore, presume." I deduced, having tricked one into speaking while baiting the other.

"What the hell do you think you know about me?" The other man exclaimed, making me smile.

"Ah, that's the other one. Tell me boys, which one of you helped Petyr with the trafficking of kidnapped women from each territory?" I asked like I was one their gossip friends.

Mr. Ryswell and Mr. Glenmoore both denied the kidnapping and trafficking accusation vehemently, as other men questioned what I was talking about.

"Oh, I'm sorry. The Kidnapping and Trafficking was orchestrated by Petyr and carried out by a Mr. Hunter." I said like I was innocently remembering, instead of boldly calling him out.

Suddenly, the man I assumed was Mr. Hunter decided to try to run. He was stopped by several men who had friends or relatives that had been kidnapped. There was a scuffle and before I knew it, one of them shot Hunter down. I noticed Ryswell and Glenmoore looked like they also wanted to run for it, but Sandor held a gun in each hand, pointed at both their heads.

"As or the rest of you who remained loyal to the Stark, Tully, and Arryn Families, please know that I appreciate it more than words can express. _Family Duty Honor_ are my mother's Family words from right here in Riverrun. She instilled that motto in me from a very early age. _We Remember_ are words from The Vale, just as are _High As Honor_ are Arryn words." I recounted.

"Arryn is not only the Family that my aunt first married into, but everyone knew my father had very close ties with Jon Arryn before they died. So much so, that as well and as sure as _Winter is Coming_ are Stark words, my father always taught us the High value of Honor, and that _The North Remembers_." I told them, bridging our connection and getting their undivided attention.

"I intend to avenge my Family. I accept the Duty of exacting justice on the wrong-doers. It will be my Honor to restore the Stark, Tully and Arryn Families, as well of the North, Riverlands and The Vale. I want to reestablish things to the way they were." I said looking into all of their eyes.

"Back before Petyr's ambition poisoned the Families against one another, there was peace and prosperity. I was younger then, but I remember. We Remember." I stated vehemently.

"As I said before, I have the proof of his actions, on these drives. I made copies for all of you, if my words aren't enough" I said, tossing a small ouch one the table, letting the drives slide out.

"I would like your commitment to my cause, as it is my birthright. But I will also ask to earn your loyalty, as my Families have done for generations. I have not spoken any lies here, nor will I. I won't strong-arm or intimidate you, nor will I blackmail any of you." I told them and saw a couple of the Northern and Riverlands men nodding with pride.

"Help me avenge the Stark name, and the those destroyed by likes of corrupt Bolton and Lannister Families that lack any humanity. Help me remove the Karstarks, and the Umbers from power, so that we can restore our great houses once more. Would you grant me that?" I asked them.

They looked to one another silently. Some nodded to each other, while others grabbed the flash drives. Ryswell and Glenmoore sat looking at the drives with disdain, rightfully so because there was a lot of information on there about them.

"Miss Stark, I am Ron Flint. These are my men. My family has always been loyal to the Starks, and we intend to carry on that tradition. The North Remembers, Sansa Stark." Ron's words provoked a warmth to spread through my body.

"My gun is yours, as is my loyalty." Ron and his men said, laying their guns at my feet.

"I thank you. My loyalty is to your Families, as well. I won't let you down." I replied genuinely.

"Sansa Stark, I am Desmond Grell. I have served as the weapons broker for the Tully family for years. These are my children, Danor and Sami. We will stand by you." At his words, the two stepped beside him, and I realized they were as young as me.

I also realized that Sami was a young woman. She had her hair pulled tightly behind her head, and was dressed how I imagined Arya would if she ... I shook thoughts away and I settled for nodding at them with a smile.

The three of them lay their guns at my feet and echoed Ron's earlier vow.

"It's my honor to meet you all." I told them after telling them that they also had my loyalty.

"Miss Stark, I am Jon Darry and these are my brothers Jonah and Raymun. Our family has always been loyal to the Tullys. Family Duty Honor has always been our way." He told me with a warm smile, before laying their guns at my feet and repeating their vow of loyalty.

"Ma'am, I am Tom Locke and this is my brother Dusten. I am ashamed to say that our father joined the Boltons long ago. He was there the night they raised arms against your family. We are ready to swear our loyalty to you, as a Stark. But we understand if you do not want us at your side." Tom told me, and my eyes widened at his admission, then Dustin spoke.

"We left our home a year before the attack took place, because we did nothing but fight our father when he aligned himself with Roose Bolton. Tom and I only returned to our mother and sisters, after our father was killed the night your home was attacked." Dustin told me, leaving me to feel a tad uneasy at the topic.

I thought over what they told me. It was bold of them to come right out and admit that their father was not only a Bolton man, but that he'd been there that night. I needed their small armies, but I wasn't sure about these two.

"Miss Stark, we were born Northmen. As such, our loyalty is to the Stark Family. Let us show you that we are different from our father." Tom said, and I wanted to cave in to his request.

"Yes, please allow us the Honor of not only avenging your family, but restring the Honor of our Family name. We believe in you, miss Stark. Let us prove you can believe in us as well." Dustin added, convincing me.

"Very well, Gentlemen. I will accept, but know this. I will not take kindly to any betrayals, and Sandor has an even shorter allowance for it." I warned them as Sandor grunted his agreement.

"My gun is your, as is my loyalty." The both declared in unison after laying their weapons at my feet, then mouthed thanks to me.

Several from the Vale followed. Everything was going well, until one of the Vale men spoke up angrily.

"Glenmoore, you planned the heist near the Eyrie. I lost my wife and my unborn son because of you." The Vale man said after loading one of my drives into his tablet, and he lifting his gun towards Glenmoore's head.

Glenmoore looked at him with remorse, but it was too late. The man fired his gun, and I forced myself not to jump at the sound. After several seconds of staring at the body, the man approached me. Sandor was quick to block him, but the man tossed his gun at my feet.

"I'm Lyonel Corbray, ma'am. Had it not been for your valuable information, I would have never learned the truth. Thanks to you, I have avenged my Family. Now, it is my Duty to help you do the same. I humbly ask that you grant me the Honor of pledging my loyalty to your cause." Corbray spoke with such devotion, that I nudged Sandor to move, allowing Lyonel to swear his loyalty to me as the others had done.

"My gun is yours, as is my loyalty." He vowed and I replied that he had mine, as well.

The four Northmen that had arrived with Glenmoore and Ryswell appeared solemn in their approach. They swore they didn't have any knowledge of their Boss's actions. They explained that they only ever followed the others because they believed the Starks had been obliterated. They said they had to follow certain orders, or risk themselves and their families being killed.

They asked to swear loyalty to me as a Stark, assuring me that the North Remembers. They were lucky I had already seen the documents proving their innocence before they ever spoke up, else I may not have believed them. But after listening to them, I could understand that they felt powerless to do anything but follow those in power, especially knowing the Boltons didn't need real excuses to hurt people.

"Our guns are your guns, as is our loyalty." They told me and I replied in kind.

"But just as I warned the others. I won't tolerate any form of betrayal, and neither will Sandor." I warned them, and they nodded before stepping back.

I looked at the group before me, and noticed two men in Riverrun colors having a heated but whispered argument near the back. I couldn't hear what they we saying to each other, but one of them pulled his gun from his holster and aimed it at the other's head.

"Miss Stark, this peace of shit just tried to convince me to slip out the back with him, so we could tell Walder Frey that you're alive. As you know, the Freys are loyal only to themselves and the Lannisters." The man with the gun elaborated for the rest of us.

"And what is your name?" I asked the gunman.

"I'm Elias Keath, Ma'am. You can just call me Eli. My father was Desmond Keath and was your uncle Edmure's best friend. Later on, I became an apprentice to your uncle. I wanted to be the first to swear my loyalty, but this one decided to share his plan with me. I played him for information until I learned where his true loyalty lies." Eli explained without taking his eyes from his target.

"Thank you, Eli. You've done me agreat service." I told him, then looked at the scum beside him.

"And you are?" I addressed the Frey's inside man.

"I'm Valt Lolliston." He responded, not even giving me the respect of looking me in the eye.

"You wear the colors of Riverrun, aso your loyalty should lie with the Tully Family. Tell me why it doesn't." I demanded, and he finally looked at me.

"My father and uncle followed the Tullys when they went to fight Eddard Stark's battle in search for his sister decades ago. I was only a boy when they died for the Tullys and the Starks. Neither family did a thing for me or mine afterwards. Working for the Freys got me the money I needed for the medication my sick mother needed before she died." He said and as far as reasons went, his seemed valid even if it didn't sit well with me.

"So, you would turn me to the Lannisters, via the Freys, because you despise the Families I was born from? You'd do that to me, even after learning all that I suffered at their hands? Your hatred seems justified, Valt. And I understand why you started working for the Freys." I told him genuinely, but I needed to know more.

"Would you truly judge me for my Family's faults? Is there nothing I can say or do to earn your loyalty?" I asked him.

"I would, and you can't." He replied with finality.

I didn't flinch when Eli pulled his trigger, nor did I look away as the blood and brain matter oozed from Mr. Lolliston's head onto the floor. I could understand his circumstances justifying hos his hatred of my families, but I wouldn't hold innocent people responsible to the actions of others.

"Thank you, Eli." I said, looking up at the man that executed Lolliston on my behalf.

"No thanks necessary. Even if I hadn't yet sworn my allegiance and loyalty to you, you've had it since you walked out here. My gun is yours, as is my loyalty." He told me after placing his gun at my feet.

"As is mine to you and your family, Eli." I replied, wholeheartedly.

"Well, isn't this a pretty picture to wake up to?" I heard Petyr's voice declare, and spun to see him standing up from where Sandor had knocked him out.

"Judging by the armory at her feet, am I correct in assuming you've all plead your guns to her? Darling Sansa, I can see that I was mistaken in hiding you the way I did. Had I known how quickly men would follow you, I'd have used you much earlier. Silly me, I thought I'd truly won you over. It seems I was just a teacher, and you my student." He taunted, but his words couldn't hurt me.

"So many valuable lessons I learned from you, Petyr. Too bad you were so busy scheming, that you never learned the most important thing." I taunted back, approaching him. "Just as you never saw the truth about me, because you were far deluded in your fantasies of dominance over me."

"Do tell." He smirked, but I could tell he truly feared the outcome of this night... as well he should.

"Loyalty, Petyr. Loyalty can't be really be bought, for it must be earned. True loyalty, Petyr, is far superior to intimidation, lies or manipulation." I told him.

"You stand accused of treason against the North, The Vale, and the Riverlands, as well as countless Families. You're accused of conspiring with traitor families, theft, coercion, and murder. You poisoned Jon Arryn, giving his widow the Power over the Vale. Then, you married her to later killer in order to maintain power over at The Eyrie in The Vale for yourself. You're accused of running a kidnap and trafficking scheme. You show no remorse for the countless women you drugged and turned into prostitutes for your selfish gain. You also lured these men with hopes of becoming allies, withholding that you planned to marry me – against my will – to gain power over the North as well." I listed everything I had uncovered about him, feeling validated as I listed his many offences for everyone to hear.

"Have I left anything out?" I questioned with a smirk of my own.

"Actually, yes." A voice said from behind me and I turned to see it was Mr. Ryswell, so I faced him and nodded for him to continue. "Petyr paid me to visit my previous military base overseas. He asked me to tamper with one of the choppers. Once there, I learned that was the transport your bastard brother would be on, but I did it anyway." Ryswell told me, chilling me to my core.

"You little shit!" Petyr spat and tried to lunge for me or Ryswell, I wasn't sure.

But, I was quicker than even I knew, pulling my sharpened knitting needle from my sleeve and stabbing him through the neck. His eyes bulged and he stared at me in horror, once he realized what I'd done.

"I wanted to take my time watching you die painfully, but I find that I'm equally pleased to finally be rid of you once and for all." I told him as his body sank to the floor before he died.

No one dared to speak a word as I continued to watch him until I was sure he was dead. Then, I silently I turned to pick up one of the many guns that had been set at my feet before. Without a single word, I aimed it at Ryswell's head and pulled the trigger. For Jon – my mind echoed.

"Now that we've cleaned house, let's take a load off." I announced, turning to the rest that remained.

I noted the incredible pride in Sandor's eyes, as well as the rest of my allies. I lifted my had, gesturing to the table beside us, for them to all have a seat. A short time later, we were all speaking and some were chuckling over stories of better days. That was when I caught the eye of the maid when she popped her head around the corner. She looked towards the dead bodies, then back to me. I smiled and asked her have our dinners served.

Some of my allies cheered and any lingering dark thoughts over what had gone down in that room, evaporated. They were promised a dinner and new alliances. I was more than happy to oblige. After dinner and after dinner drinks were over, and everyone was sure about the plans we made, the guests finally left. All except Sandor, whom I'd invited to stay in Riverrun for as long as he liked.

"I am even more fascinated by you, every time I look at you." Sandor whispered beside me as I walked him to the guest room, making me turn to him.

"Thank you for your help tonight, Sandor." I told him, but he shook his head.

"You didn't need it. The night would have gone exactly the same, even I wasn't here." He said before he smiled. "But I'm so glad I was able to witness it."

"You never did tell me how you ended up here." I reminded him.

"I was traveling with a group near the Vale. I came across a notice sent from the Riverlands, asking for allies with battle experience. I came to see about the pay and inquire what it would entail. I never dreamed I'd find you here, Sansa." He shook his head in wonder, and I couldn't take it anymore.

"Why did you help me so long ago? Why do you continue to do so, Sandor? I need to know." I asked him bluntly, and his response was to chuckle.

"For the longest time, I thought you were just some clueless, albeit beautiful girl. You always said and behaved how you thought you ought to. But you allowed Joff to treat you so … Well, I got it in my head that I could treat you better. For a time, that fueled some of my actions. It wasn't until you were taken by the Lannisters and I spent more time with you, that I began to understand you and my own feelings better. I realized I'd been wrong about you." He told me, taking a breath.

"I started to take note of the real you. I learned to decipher you real feelings under the smiles you faked. I realized you were far smarter than any of them gave you credit for. And you were stronger too. You took everything they threw at you, and never let them break you. I admired you, Sansa. You reminded me of a sister I had as a kid, before she was killed.

"Oh, Sandor. I'm so sorry." I gasped with sympathy.

"She was four years older than me, but we were very close. Madi was very smart, and so strong. She was braver than any man I ever met, by far. One day, she picked me up from school when I was thirteen. We were taken by some thugs that had problems with our older brother. Now he was a real monster, if there ever was one. They beat her, and tried to get her to cave on something I never found out about. When they went to get to me, she drew their attention back to herself and away from me. She yelled at me to run and get help." He told me, shaking slightly.

"I did what she told me to do, I always did. By the time I got back with the police, she was dead and the guys were gone. That night, Gregor found me and punished me for letting our sister die." He told me, pointing to his face. "I killed him years ago, and the world is a better place without him." He confirmed, and I nodded in agreement.

"What I thought was a stupid crush on a much younger girl, became real admiration and affection. I love you, Little Bird. Not as a man, but as a brother perhaps. I couldn't save my sister, but I want to do for you what I failed to do for her." Sandor added with a gentle and hopeful smile.

My hand flew to cover my mouth. I fought the tears that wanted to fall, but I couldn't. I hugged him as tight as I could, letting my tears slide down my cheek. I was mortified by his story, but believed to know that his feelings for me wouldn't end with me having to break his heart one day. I told him so, and he laughed.

"Don't get me wrong, Little Bird. You're beautiful and I care a great deal for you, but it wouldn't feel right for me. It would be too weird, especially knowing that there's another that holds your heart." He told me, a little too knowingly, which unnerved me.

"What?" I asked, truly feeling horrified that Sandor might know about … no.

"Well, I imaging there is. I figured it's a forbidden love, or something equally cheesy, It's the only explanation I could ever come up with for why you agreed to date Joffrey, despite having a far-off look, like you wished you were with someone else. Did I read you wrong all that time?" He questioned, looking confused and slightly annoyed to have misinterpreted me.

I smiled at him, not able to admit the truth to him or myself... but not wanting to lie either. I reached up to place a kiss on his cheek, then told him I was headed to bed.

"I'll figure it out once day, Little Bird." He called out just before I got to my door.

"Good night, Sandor." Smiled back then entered my room, then rested my back against it to catch my breath.

It had been one hell of a night. I was finally free and I would have my vengeance. Sandor was in my life again, so I knew I was safer that I thought I'd be. I was so relieved to know he wasn't harboring romantic feelings for me... And yet, my heart hadn't pounded this hard all night, until he mentioned knowing that I he'd someone in my heart. It's a wonder Sandor hadn't figured out who I loved. The first people I've ever killed were the two men responsible for taking Jon from this world, and from me.

* * *

 **A/N: That turned out much longer than I'd planned, but I felt it all had to be said and done. I hope you enjoyed this side of Sansa... and Sandor. I'm usually a San/San girl, but this isn't that.**


	6. Chapter 6

**SNOW**

 **Chapter 6 - Blast from the Past** (Arya POV)

I stared at the screen of my cell phone, reading the message again. I know I read it correctly the first time, and I didn't doubt the source, but it was still unexpected. I wondered who did it and their reason behind it. I'd admit that I was mildly curious over the person that avoided being sweet-talked by that slimy asshole, enough to rid the world of him. I would've loved to take the credit for it, but I had bigger and more important things on my plate before I got to Little Finger.

"Good morning, Arya. Tormund is on his way with breakfast. Naturally, you know he's bringing enough to feed all the major houses of Westeros." Jon's announced, joining me in the dining room of the house he we shared, which he'd bought under a different name.

"He usually does... then eats the majority of it." I laughed in response, which made him laugh.

"Jon, I received some news. Little Finger got himself murdered, but no one seems to know who by. Do you think we should be concerned?" I asked, voicing my thoughts.

"Petyr Balish was as sleezy and manipulative as they come. He ran countless shady schemes against countless people and families. But he's low on my list of concerns, regardless of his connection to the Lannisters. As far as I'm concerned, it was a public service by whomever did it." He told me, not the least bit concerned but it still nagged me.

"That's just it. Despite his shady deals and smarmy character, everyone knows he's in deep with the Lannisters. I can't think of anyone that would challenge them by taking Petyr out. Not unless they didn't they have anything to lose, or thought they could take out anyone that retaliated." I reasoned and saw him taking in my words.

"You're thinking there's a new player we should look into?" He asked, coming to the same idea I had, so I nodded.

"I want to go, dig around a bit. Maybe they could be useful. I'll see what I can find out and let you know." I told him and after a few minutes of silence, he relented.

"Use your mask." He asked and I nodded. "And don't do anything dangerous. See what you can find out, but don't put yourself at risk. We'll figure out what to do together." He added and hugged him.

"Yes, big brother." I smiled just as I heard the alert that someone as at the door.

"Oye Cunts! Breakfast is here!" We heard Tormund yell after entering the passcode allowing him to enter the house, and we shared a chuckle at his antics.

"We're in the dining room, Tor!" I yelled back.

"Aye, morning Lil' Killer. Oh, well look at that... She's got him smiling." Ygritte commented, coming in after Tormund, referring to Jon's and my smiling faces.

"Good Morning, Ygritte. Actually, we were laughing at Tor's announcement." I told her, giving her a side hide in welcoming.

"The big lug's entertainin', I'll give 'em that." She laughed.

"Oye, keep runnin' your traps and I'll not share with ya's." Tormund threatened while starting to empty his bags of food onto the table.

"Gods, I wasn't too far off when I told Arya you'd bring enough food for half of Westeros." Jon chimed in as we watched how much Tormund continued to place on the table.

"Some of the others are comin' too. Hornwood says he's got news." He defended and moments later, we heard the alert from the door so I volunteered to answer it.

After everyone ate, Hornwood informed us all that everything was done. The entirety of the Bolton fortune was now ours. Ygritte confirmed that she'd already laid down the groundwork to make sure the Umbers' transactions to the Boltons fell through. Meanwhile, Tormund made sure the Karstarks weapons shipment to the Boltons would also go missing. Those were also ours after last night.

"They'll be at each other's throats before the day is out. Ramsay will have no choice but to leave Winterfell to address those matters in person. Hopefully today, but whether it's today or any other day, we'll be there. You all know what to do?" Jon asked and everyone nodded.

"It's finally happening, Jon. We'll finally go home." I whispered emotionally.

"This is just the start of everything, Arya. But yes, we'll be home soon." He responded, holding one of my hands tightly.

"I should stay with you until this is done. I can help you, Jon. Riverrun can wait." I told him, readjusting my priorities and starting to fear leaving his side at such a tumultuous time.

"I have no doubt that you'd be a great help, but you were right. Whoever this player in Riverrun is, should be addressed. It's your mother's family home, after all. We could always use another ally. But if you learn that isn't possible, then we'll take care of them too." Jon told me, making a lot of sense, but my apprehension must have shown. "The pack survives, Arya. We're not lone wolves anymore and we'll be home before you know it." He added, resting his forehead against mine and I nodded.

"You're right. Please be safe, Jon. I'll kill you if you let anything happen to yourself." I told him with watery eyes and he nodded with a chuckle at my words. "And I'll kill you all if you let anything happen to him." I added firmly to the rest, and I could tell they believed me.

A short time later, I left for the Riverun wearing my mask. Part of me that longed to see the home my mother grew up in, but the other part worried over who I'd find there, that made themselves at home.

I arrived at Riverrun, the Tully Family Mansion in the Riverlands that night, to find the long drive way lit up. There were several cars lining the edges towards the mansion. I didn't recognize any of the cars but I noticed some had Riverlands plates, which was to be expected I'd expected. What I hadn't expected were the several plates from the Vale and from the North.

"State your name and what business you have here." A female voice came from a speaker beside the door after I buzzed.

"I'm here to speak to the person in charge." I spoke with a heavy northern accent and voice that matched the mask I wore.

"This is private property and unless you state who you are, the reason for your visit, you won't be coming in." The voice repeated, frustrating me to my core.

"My name is Nymeria Fell and I have private business to discuss. It's of great importance and sure to be very profitable to your master." I stated confidently.

I heard a lock clicking out of place, and the door swung open to reveal a tall and imposing man. When I got a good look at his face, I felt my own eyes widen with recognition. Of course, with my disguise, I wouldn't be recognized but I still had to play my part.

"You're from the North, I gather from your accent. I must inform you that my master is not here, but any business you have, you can run by me first." He spoke and I'd be lying if I tried to deny that hearing his voice again after so long, didn't affect me.

"Who's your master?" I asked, trying not to show just how affected I was by him, but he looked at me curiously.

"You're here to do business but you don't know who with?" He asked perplexed.

"My master had ties with the family that lived here once. I was sent to bridge that connection with the new master of the house." I lied smoothly and I could tell that he bought it.

"As I've said, my master is not home and won't be for several weeks, if that. Sorry you wasted a trip." He informed me and I was even more curious than before.

"Very well. Can I … Would it be alright if I toured the property? I realize that is an unusual request, but I had distant family that grew up here and always spoke of its beauty."

"I'm sorry. It's not up to me and my duty is to honor my master's privacy. You're from the North so I'm sure you can understand that measure of loyalty. The North and the Starks value such things highly." His words shocked me.

Did he mean to say that his master was a Stark? Impossible. Had he figured out who I was? Not possible either. What the hell was he talking about, and what the hell was he doing here, of all places? A dozen thoughts and questions jumped out at me at once.

"I'm sorry. I've said too much. It's time for you to go, miss." He told me, suddenly worried about his slip.

"Why did you bring up the Starks?" I asked him, but I was sure it came out as a demand.

"It's … I just … because …" He scrambled and I knew him well enough to know that he was not a great liar.

"Tell me." I outright demanded but saw him square his jaw and his shoulders.

"I owe you no sort of explanation. Leave. Now." He nearly thundered as he towered over me.

"I won't. Tell me who your master is, Gendry." I demanded using his name and my true voice, then watched several expressions flicker across his face.

He was clearly surprised by my use of his name and I was sure he recognized my voice. His shock quickly turned to confusion as he stared at me, trying to figure me out. There was disbelief and uncertainty, but there was also a streak of hope in his eyes.

"Who are … Nymeria?" He asked and then he backed away like I was ghost or made of deadly toxin, and I supposed I could be considered both.

After several seconds of staring at me, by body and the face I wore, he took a step forward. No doubt, he remembered the name of the gun I trained alongside him with for so long. The dumb bull wasn't so dumb after all. I could see in his eyes that he'd put it together, despite his disbelief because I had a different face.

"Ar... Arya?" He asked in a vulnerable whisper and my heart felt like it might jump out of me.

He took another step towards me as I remained silent, then brushed his thumb against the cheek of my mask which made me sigh in defeat. I leaned into his touch and nodded, to which he released a gasp of air he'd been holding.

Gendry raised his other hand to my other cheek and tilted my face up to him. I saw him inspect my hair, my ears, and every detail of the mask I wore. When his eyes met mine, it only took a single second before he was kissing me and I melted into him as well.

"This is impossible. I know it is. How can you be real?" He asked once he'd pulled away from our kiss but still held my hands.

"Not impossible and yes, very real." I told him after releasing his hand to remove the mask from my face.

He didn't even blink before he was hugging me close to him again. He pulled me towards the nearest couch and began telling me how much he'd missed me. He told me he'd tried to track down anyone that he thought had a part in killing me and my family. He lamented never having gotten close enough to anyone of importance.

"Until now!" He gasped and stood up suddenly. "Gods Arya!" He exclaimed, shaking his head with wonderment as a large smile bloomed on his face. "Your sister!" He yelled, which confused me.

"What? Sansa?" I asked, not really following his exuberance and watched him nod like a mad man.

"Arya, your sister is alive. She's the master of this house. She's who I work for."

Sansa? That couldn't be right. It just … no, that had to be wrong... it was a lie. Images of that night played themselves through my mind as I shook my head at him sadly.

"Yes, Sansa. I'm not wrong and it's not a lie." He told me after I'd apparently spoken my thoughts aloud.

"She's dead, Gendry. She was killed with the rest of my family. I was there. Whoever your master is, she's an imposture." I rationalized, trying hard to put the pain of my loss aside.

"Oh Arya." He spoke softly and hugged me again, which was when I realized I'd started crying.

As he held me, he softly began telling me the tale of how Sansa had supposedly survived that night, and how she ended up in King's Landing with Joffrey and the Lannisters. He told me how she'd been taken to The Vale by Petyr and then moving to Riverrun after Petyr killed my aunt Lysa. He explained how Sansa discovered his deceit and his plans for her. It all sounded plausible, even if it was hard to hear all she'd endured.

Lastly, he told me how Sansa hijacked a meeting Petyr assembled with group from Riverrun, The Vale and some Northerners that Petyr hoped to align himself with. She took charge and accused Petyr of all his wrongdoings, then got them to swear their loyalties to her and the Stark name. Then, Gendry told me Sansa killed Petyr when she discovered he'd been behind the death of our brother, Jon.

It seemed farfetched but somewhat possible until that point. The Sansa I knew, could never have taken someone's life that way, nor would she care to avenge the brother she ran out of our home. While Sansa was a great deal smart, and I loved her dearly as a sister should, I couldn't imagine her capable of such manipulation or murder.

"I fear you've been duped, Gendry." I told him, explaining my thoughts to him on why I was sure the Sansa he met couldn't be my sister.

"Perhaps you should see for yourself. She's taken her group to fight for Winterfell. She plans to attack Bolton, who currently resides there. Once she reclaims her – your - home, she plans to eliminate the Karstarks and the Umbers. After unifying the North with the Vale and Riverland's forces, she will turn her sites on the Lannister family in the south. She doesn't plan to stop until they pay for what they did to your family."

It all sounded … fantastical. No matter how much I wanted to believe this could be Sansa, and no matter how just those plans seemed, there was a part of me that couldn't believe. I wanted to, very badly. I even wanted to join her cause, for it was my own as well. But, it just couldn't be Sansa.

"When is your Sansa going to attack Bolton to take back Winterfell?" I asked, knowing I had to warn Jon about the imposture.

"She should already be there. They left this morning." He told me and I was already rushing to the door.

"Are you coming or not?" I asked once I reached the door and noticed he hadn't followed.

He smiled and joined me after locking up the mansion. It would be hours before we got to Winterfell, and I noticed I forgot to bring the charger to my cell phone, which had run out of battery. I asked Gendry for his phone, but he told me he didn't have one.

"Who the hell doesn't have a cell phone in this day and age?" I asked loudly and he laughed.

"I don't usually leave the compound, and I have no one to call." Came his response and I shook my head.

"You're getting a phone with number programmed, as soon as possible." I told him and he agreed with an adorable smile.

As I drove my car to its maximum speed, he asked how I survived that night and where I'd been hiding for so long. I launched into everything and, to say his eyes were comical when I got to the part of becoming a Faceless Man Assassin, would be an understatement. I told him about finding Jon and all the plans we'd made. He told me he was happy for me, because he always knew how important Jon was to me and how I'd missed him.

In return, Gendry told me about narrowly escaping the Lannister's hitmen when it became obvious that he was Robert Baratheon's bastard, which he was shocked to learn at the time. I admitted that it was a shock but not surprising, since Robert's womanizing ways were well known across all of Westeros. Then, he told me the men he'd been working odd jobs for, introduced him to Sansa only a month prior.

We stopped for gas and to eat something as quickly as we could, because we were still about two hours away from Winterfell. I hadn't been back there since that night and my nerves were getting harder to temper. I was sure Gendry noticed, because he offered to drive the rest of the way. Only because it was him, and I trusted him, I agreed. He didn't try to start up a conversation as he drove, knowing me well. He knew when I needed the silence to think.

"Arya, I think you should see this." His voice startled me awake, and I realized I hadn't meant to fall asleep.

It had been years, but I still recognized blocks surrounding the Winterfell Mansion walls. It was a dark night and the streetlights were out, but the Bolton cars lining the sidewalk were on fire. As Gendry drove slowly along the side of the estate, I was able to see how badly everything looked like a warzone. There were bodies tossed here and there, and puddles of blood all around.

"Shit Arya, I think we should leave the car here and walk the rest of the way. There are too many bodies on the ground." Gendry told me and I nodded.

As we walked, I got a closer look and noticed that the majority of the bodies wore Bolton colors, while others wore Umber and Karstark colors. I hadn't seen anyone in Arryn or Tully colors, nor did I recognize anyone as my brother's allies. I could only hope Jon hadn't gotten caught up in this massacre, despite knowing his plans to watch the mansion until Ramsay left it.

When we rounded the corner of the tall vine covered wall, I could see the front of my old home through the tall fence that started where the wall ended. I ignored the bodies lying on the grounds for a moment, as I gazed upon Winterfell for the first time in years. So many memories flooded me all at once, and I almost lost my footing. So many good and beautiful memories, but then the terrible memories of that night strengthened my resolve to keep walking.

"Arya, those are Sansa's cars just over there." Gendry stopped me from moving forward, and pointed across the street.

I noticed the car at the front had a direwolf emblem on the side door, while the others had the Arryn Robin or the Tully Fish on them. I truly wanted to believe Gendry's story, even against my better judgement. I wanted to feel happy that my sister was a survivor and I wanted to have pride in her impressive accomplishments. I just didn't know if I could, not unless I saw her with my own eyes. I turned my head back towards the mansion and urged Gendry to follow me.

"Who else would I follow?" Came his cheeky remark and I smirked while trying to remain focused.

"Who goes there?" I loud but deep woman's voice called, and I looked up to see a freakishly tall and broad woman coming out from behind one of the pillars near the entrance.

I hated that it hadn't occurred to me to wear my mask, but I'd ben in such a hurry to get here.

"Brienne, it's me and someone Miss Stark will want to see." Gendry responded and I felt better that at least he knew the woman.

"Gendry, what in Westeros are you doing here? Miss Stark has asked not to be interrupted. Who've you got with you?" She responded and I stepped out of his shadow.

I saw her appraise me from top to bottom, then her eyes looked back at Gendry.

"Is that …?" She tried to ask him with pure disbelief, but I cut her off.

"I'm Arya Stark of Winterfell, and this is my home. Regardless of who you work for, you won't deny my entrance." I demanded, expecting her to put up some sort of fight.

"This is unremarkable. Of course, I wouldn't even try. I've heard all about you and your capabilities." She told me with a smile and a certain twinkle in her eye, as she gestured for me to enter.

I stepped right up to the threshold of my old home and peered inside. I noticed only some of the furniture had been remodeled and it smelled of gunpowder and death, but I took in the high archways and the same floor tiles. I was nearly over whelmed by that fact that I was home again.

"Brienne says you should head to the study." Gendry whispered softly after reaching my side.

* * *

 **A/N: Arya and Gendry! I can't wait for that reunion to happen on the show... I hope it lives up to my romantic side, but knowing the show and its creators, I'm not holding my breath LOL. Why must we wait so long for next season?! Anyway...**

 **I'm sorry it' taken me so long to update. I have two other stories I've been working on as well, along with several projects I've got going on. I promise to try to do better. Besides, we're almost at the end... please, hang in there with me.**


	7. Chapter 7

**SNOW**

 **Chapter 7** **\- Stark Reunion** (Third POV)

Jon and his crew watched the Winterfell Mansion from the north side of the street. He had lookouts hidden along the southern, eastern and western side roads as well. Whenever Ramsay made his move, they'd be ready. Hours ticked by and only a couple of cars with clearly low-level employees came and went throughout the day. Then, nothing until after the sun had set.

"Jon, come in." Jon heard Ygritte on their shared comms.

"I'm here. What is it?"

"I've just been notified that Ramsay wants the Umbers to come to Winterfell. I don't think that asshole plans to leave." She told him.

"Dammit! The plan hinges on him leaving the house, so we can attack him and his crew out in the open. We don't have the numbers to attack the Bolton Crew if they have backup from the Umbers." Jon tried to refrain from yelling at her because he knew Ygritte wasn't to blame, but he was pissed.

"I'm supposed to meet them within the hour, so we can all head here together." She told him, ignoring his temper.

"More bad news, Cunts. It seems the Karstarks will also be coming here. I just heard from them. Same story, Jon." Tormund announced.

"I'm taking him out before they get here. Once we're inside, they won't be able to get in." Jon told them after several moments of silence, and his words caused an uproar on those shared comms.

"You're blasting mad, you crazy areshole." Tormund's yelling was predictable.

"Jon, you'll get yourself killed! You know nothin' o' what they got in there." Was Ygritte's response.

Several different voices all tried to speak or yell at once, all trying to prevent him from doing something stupid. Jon closed his eyes, looking inside himself and trying to formulate a plan that could actually work.

"Jon, think of Arya. She'll truly be left alone if you die in there." The last one was Howland and I knew he'd be the voice of reason, but I also knew what I had to do.

"How can we help, Snow?" Lyanna Mormont asked bravely and he smiled at the young but fierce girl that reminded him of Arya.

That was it, he thought to himself. He'd get in the same way Arya got out. He doubted anyone knew of the secret tunnels, underneath Winterfell. He could use them to his advantage, and his plan formulated quickly from there. Then, he relayed it to the rest of his crew.

He'd go in with Ygritte and Tormund as his back up. The others were to open fire on the guards out front, and draw the rest to them. He'd take out Ramsay while Tormund and Ygritte handled anyone they came across inside. Once they cleaned house, they'd let the rest of their crew inside to await the Karstarks and the Umbers. They'd pick off as many as they could, and later finish off any that got away.

It took almost a half hour for everyone to get into their new positions, while still maintaining their covers. Then, they rehashed the new plan, to make sure everyone knew where to be and what to do. Finally, they were all in position to execute Jon's plan to perfection.

"I'm at the entrance of the tunnels now, hold off on firing until I'm in position." Jon spoke quietly, as he walked the long passageway with Tormund and Ygritte, and heard everyone's agreement.

"Jon, wait!" Hornwood spoke just before Jon opened the passage way. "There are multiple cars coming from the south, just over a half mile. The Umbers are early."

"We've got Karstarks approaching just behind them." Manderlay cut in and Jon swore under his breath.

"Your call, Boss." Tormund spoke beside him, as everyone listened on their comms.

"We're in place. Shoot up the entrance and watch your backs!" Jon yelled, then pushed the passage door open and led them inside.

There was yelling and running about, as the gunshots from his crew could be heard in the distance. Ramsay's head of security called out for everyone to head to the front gate and entrance to face the attackers. Meanwhile, Jon and his two assassins crept along, from corner to corner, while staying out of site until their target was seen.

"What the hell is the meaning of this?" Ramsay asked from the top of the stairs, and a couple of his men told him that a crew wearing Stark colors was shooting up the place.

"Stark? There are no Starks left, you imbeciles." He spat, descending the stairs to see for himself, and Jon nodded at Ygritte and Tormund while gesturing to the other men in the room.

They didn't hesitate and took down the four Bolton men before Ramsay even knew where the shooting had come from.

"You're wrong Ramsay. I'm here and my sister Arya's alive too." Jon told him as he approached him with his gun aimed at Ramsay's head.

"Who the hell are you? Oh, I see. You're the fellow bastard, aren't you?" Ramsay asked with a creepy smile, not seeming as afraid as he should be.

"Misinformed again. Not that it matters." Jon spoke and fired his gun, sending his bullet right through Ramsay's stomach.

"Jon, things are getting ugly out here. The Umbers and the Karstarks have arrived. We're outnumbered!" Lyanne yelled into the comms.

"I wanted to drag this out for what you did to my family, but you're not worth losing any of my people. Rot in hell." Jon told Ramsay before shoot him through the head.

"I'm going out there to help, keep your eyes on the perimeter and watch my back." Jon asked Ygritte, then asked Tormund check the rest of the house.

"Don't come outside, Jon. We have unexpected company. They're pretty much helping to take out the Karstarks and the Umbers, but we have no idea who they are or what their agenda is." Howland yelled and was then interrupted by Glover.

"Jon, some of their cars have emblems of House Tully and House Arryn."

"The car leading them has a Stark Direwolf emblem, Jon." Lyanne added.

"How can that be?" Jon asked a confused looking Ygritte and tried looking out the window. "Hold your fire and stay hidden!" Jon yelled at his crew and while he could still hear sounds of guns firing, it had decreased.

After several minutes, all was quiet and Tormund had joined Jon and Ygritte. Then, a sort of fog horn was heard, followed by a deep but feminine voice calling for the Boltons to surrender because the house was surrounded.

Jon looked out the window to see a large, tall woman standing on the lawn. She was wearing Stark colors and I opened the door to address her. Ygritte and Tormund tried to hold him back, but he needed to get to the bottom of this. He wanted to find out who the woman was, and why she wore his family colors.

"There are no Boltons left alive, and I've just killed Ramsay myself. Who are you and why are you here?" Jon yelled loud enough to be heard.

The woman seemed confused by his words, then looked behind herself as if waiting for someone else's command. Jon looked behind her too, trying to figure out who the woman took her orders from, but saw no one.

"I am Brienne from the Tarth family. I am loyal to the Starks, and beg you and yours leave the mansion to the rightful owner." The woman called back, which further perplexed Jon.

Before he could ask anything, he caught a flash of red off to the side. He could barely make out what or who it was running through the slim gaps between the vines that covered fence near the wall. Then, he heard it. His name was being yelled from a distance away, but he'd know that voice anywhere.

Jon descended the steps of the porch before his head reminded him that it was impossible for her to be there. Only moments later, she ran through the opening of the gate and he got a look at her. If his eyes or his mind were playing tricks on him, he'd never want it to end. Jon noticed a man even bigger than the woman, following behind Sansa.

Jon watched the huge woman swing an arm to stop Sansa from passing her. He wanted to be angry at that, but he was too stunned by the vision of her being there at all. Jon watched as Sansa took a deep breath and turned to the big woman and the man. He couldn't hear what she told her, but Sansa was released right away.

Sansa seemed to take her time walking towards Jon. The closer she got to him, the more his heart felt like it was sure to burst. He blinked his eyes, staring at her as if she might disappear at any moment. Jon noticed that her red-rimmed eyes had already leaked several tears. Yet, he needed to know it was really her and not a twisted joke of some kind, like Arya and her faces.

"Sansation?" He asked in a small and timid but very hopeful voice, wondering if she remembered their childhood names for one another, knowing that was something only the real Sansa would know.

"Jonny Bear!" She exclaimed with a broken sob and he'd pulled her into his arms not even a second later.

He held her tightly and kissed the hair on her head several times, while trying but failing to blink away his tears. He felt her arms tighten around him, harder than anyone would like, but it served to remind him that she was real so he welcomed it.

"It's really you! How can that be? Gods, Sansa, you're really here." He murmured against the top of her head.

"Oh, Jon, I can't believe you're here. I thought Petyr had you killed. I thought I was the last, that I was alone. Oh Gods, Jon. I'm so sorry for being so horrible to you. I never should have been, because I love you, Jon. I should have told you every day! I'm so damned sorry. Please tell me you can forgive me." She cried into his shirt and he knew they'd better take their conversation inside.

"Sh, Sansa. I'm here now and there's nothing to forgive. I thought you were dead, Sansa. I can't believe you're really here with me, nothing else matters." He hushed her and tried to pull her inside.

"Let's everyone get inside. It's been a long day and a crazy night. We'll deal with the bodies soon enough, but first... Sansa and I have some catching up to do." Jon announced to his crew through their comms, and looked back at Sansa as she smiled up at him.

He removed his ear piece and handed it to Ygritte as they entered the Winterfell Mansion through the front doors for the first time in years, together. They took in the differences in their old home while holding each other's hands.

"It's different than I hoped it would be." Sansa whispered beside him, but his eyes were only on her.

"This is better than anything I could have ever hoped." He told her, squeezing her hand slightly, making her notice he was referring to her, and she blushed slightly before looking away.

"Brienne, Sandor … This is Jon. Please make yourselves at home while Jon and I get caught up in the study. I'd like to avoid any interruptions." She told them as they followed her into the mansion, then she turned to Jon.

"Tormund, Ygritte... This is Sansa. What she said." He smiled at his closest friends and allies, before heading to the study with his arm around Sansa's shoulders.

They hadn't been in the study for more than a few minutes, sitting quietly and just staring at each other. Neither seemed to know just quite what to say to the other, but smiling at each other none the less.

"I know it's really you, but it's still pretty surreal." Jon admitted as Sansa smiled.

"I know just what you mean. Being back here … with you ..." She responded. "Do you remember the pies Mom used to make?" Sansa asked randomly after a moment, and waited for Jon to nod.

"I never should have left Winterfell." He lamented and her tears started once more.

"I wish I could go back to that day. I'd scream at myself. Then I'd beg your forgiveness and asked you to stay until you agreed." She responded, but he shook his head at her and told her they couldn't have known.

"I spent a lot of time thinking about what an ass I was to you. I'm so sorry Jon, and I hate myself for it. I told myself that would be the first thing I'd tell you when I saw you again, and that I loved you. Every night and every day, I wished I could take it all back and tell you I loved you." She admitted and he moved closer to her side, to hold her to him.

"We were children, Sansa. I never held any of it against you." He told her, genuinely meaning his words and she could tell, but it wasn't enough for her.

"I was awful. Just admit it." She nearly raised her voice, so he chuckled slightly.

"Alright. You were occasionally awful... but I knew it couldn't have been easy for you." He told her softly.

"Can you forgive me?" She asked and he repeated that there wasn't anything to forgive. "I need you to forgive me, Jon." She practically yelled once more out of desperation.

"Alright. Of course, I forgive you Sansa." He told her and her eyes fell closed as a smile bloomed on her face, making her look even more beautiful than she always did.

"Thank you, Jon. I love you, and I've missed you so much." She responded after a moment with an even brighter smile that nearly took his breath away.

"I love you, too, Sansa. Always have, always will." He responded honestly and from his heart, just before she launched herself to hug him again.

It was suddenly hard for him to forget certain feeling he'd long since buried, because they weren't appropriate. The only difference was that now, he knew the truth about his lineage. His feelings for the beautiful woman in his arms weren't forbidden. Yet, he held back from acting on them because she still believed he was her brother.

Jon knew she'd probably always see him that way, even after he revealed the truth. He sighed to himself. He'd have to accept that, because he was willing to do anything to make sure she stayed his life, no matter what. He began to pull away, and he felt her reluctance to do so, and had to ignore how that made him feel.

The study doors suddenly slammed open, making Sansa and Jon face that direction. Arya stood there staring at Sansa with a shocked but timid look upon her face. It was only after Sansa's loud gasp that Jon realized he'd to tell her that Arya was alive.

"Gods, Sansa. I forgot to..." I started to say but Jon's words fell from his mouth as he watched Sansa run and bend to embrace Arya.

"Arya! Gods, you're alive too? Jon, its Arya!" She yelled, holding Arya tightly.

Jon noticed when Arya's eyes fall closed over Sansa's shoulder, but he also noticed she wasn't hugging Sansa in return. But neither was she fighting Sansa's embrace, so he wasn't sure what was going through Arya's mind. After a moment, Sansa pulled away from Arya and she looked back at Jon with worry on her face, clearly having noticed Arya's lack of response.

"Arya, do you still hate me that much?" Sansa asked sadly and Jon watched Arya turn her eyes to her sister.

"Who are you, really?" Arya nearly spat, but her eyes looked almost hurt.

"What do you mean? It's me, Arya. I'm Sansa." She told her and Jon realized what the problem was.

"Arya. It's really her. It's not a mask or anything like that." He told Arya and noticed Sansa looked confused out of the corner of his eye.

"How can you be sure? You know how good I am, but there are others who are better." Arya reminded Jon, but all he could do was smile.

"Sansa, our little Arya doesn't believe you're really you. You see, she's gone off and become a Faceless Man Assassin, complete with unbelievingly technological masks you'd have to see to believe. She's going to need you to prove it to her." Jon chuckled as he stood behind Arya with his hands on her shoulders.

"It's not only that, Jon. You'd have your doubts too, if you heard half the things I've heard this... Sansa has done." Arya challenged and Jon's brow rose as Sansa looked between them.

She racked her brain, trying to of a way to prove who she was. She looked around the study that was so familiar but also held things that weren't native to the room. Her eyes fell on the familiar painting behind the couch, beside the fireplace. She remembered the nights their father would read to them or had serious conversations with them there. The words left her mouth before having to second guess herself.

"Winter is coming. And in the winter, we must protect ourselves; look out for one another." Sansa started and Jon's heart jumped at her words, just as Arya's eyes fell closed, almost as if in pain.

"When the snows fall and the white winds blow..." Sansa's words were spoken ever so softly as a tear slid slowly down her cheek while looking between Arya and me.

"The lone wolf dies..." Arya replied choking back a small sob as she tearfully looked up between Sansa an myself.

"But the pack survives." The three of us finished, then Arya jumped to hug Sansa tightly and Sansa returned her hug lovingly.

I couldn't deny being overcome with emotion, so I pulled them both into my arms as they cried against one another. For several seconds, we just held on to each other. The girls murmured that they missed Father, and I admitted that I did too. But that reminded me that it was time to come clean about myself, once and for all.

* * *

 **A/N: Oh my goodness... I started crying as I typed, then restarted as I read through it again.**

 **I used some of the dialogue from the show, and I'm giving those props to the show's excellent writers, as well as the story's creator. Naturally, the tweeks and changes are all mine. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.**


End file.
